MI AMADO PROFESOR DE MUSICA
by lore9211
Summary: Isabella Swan es una chica de 17 años amable, dedicada y muy tímida a la cual le encanta la música pero con lo que no cuenta es que gracias a la música va a conocer a su gran amor y su vida va a cambiar para siempre. ESPERO LA LEAN
1. CONOCIENDONOS

MI AMADO PROFESOR DE MÚSICA (+18)

PROLOGO

Isabella Swan es una chica de 17 años amable, dedicada y muy tímida a la cual le encanta la música pero con lo que no cuenta es que gracias a la música va a conocer a su gran amor y su vida va a cambiar para siempre.

Espero lo lean es mi primer Fic.

Los personajes perteneces a SM.

Capitulo 1. CONOCIENDONOS

POV BELLA SWAN

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando sentí que alguien se subió a mi cama y dando saltos me despertaba por los que me desperté un poco desorientada cuando me fije quien era no era más que mi hermano Emmet el cual era mayor que yo por 1 año y como todas las mañanas iba a despertarme para ir al instituto

-bel's despierta que se te hace tarde arréglate para que vallamos al instituto- me dijo como siempre ya que prácticamente vivíamos él y yo solos porque mis padres siempre viajaban por cuestiones de trabajo y no podían estar pendientes de nosotros por lo que Emmet era como mi padre ya que cuidaba y protegía de mi siempre al igual que su novia Rosalie.

- ya voy hermano oso- conteste dándole una sonrisa- no te preocupes en 15 minutos estoy lista para irnos al instituto.

- Ok te espero abajo para desayunar- me contesto

Cuando salió de mi habitación me levante y me metí al baño para darme una relajante ducha de agua caliente. Cuando termine de bañarme Salí y me coloque mi ropa ya que todas las noche la dejaba lista para que no se me hiciera tarde para llegar al instituto apenas estuve lista baje al comedor donde me esperaba mi hermano.

Bel's siéntate a desayunar para irnos que se nos hace tarde para pasar por Rose- me dijo

Ya voy hermano no te preocupes- le conteste

Cuando terminamos de desayunar cogimos nuestras mochilas y no subimos a su amado Jeep para dirigirnos a casa de Rose y luego al instituto ya que mi coche estaba en mantenimiento.

Hola bel's lista para conocer al nuevo profesos de música – me dijo Rose

Claro espero que sea un buen profesor no como el otro- le conteste ya que el antiguo profesor no nos enseñaba bien y solo se la pasaba regañando a todo el mundo.

Cuando llegamos al instituto mi hermano aparco el coche y como el caballero que es nos ayudo a bajar a rose y a mi luego nos dirigimos a la entrada donde pude apreciar que estaba mi mejor amiga Alice y su novio Jasper el cual era hermano de Rose esperándonos.

Hola amiga - me dijo la pequeña duende dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como siempre.

Hola Alice como estas - le dije correspondiéndole el abrazo para luego saludar a jaz.

Hola bel's como amaneciste- me dijo Jaz el cual era como otro hermano ya que me cuidaba como tal

Bien- conteste

Bueno chicos vamos a clase que se nos hace tarde y no queremos estar castigado cierto -nos dijo Emmet el cual iba en un grado mayor que nosotros con Rose.

Si – dijimos todos para luego dirigirnos- a nuestra clase la cual era matemáticas.

Las tres primeras horas eran como todas sin ningún contratiempo por lo menos para Alice para Jaz y para mí ya que éramos los mejores estudiantes del instituto. A la hora del receso decidimos como siempre almorzar en las mesas de afuera del instituto y hablar de lo que habíamos hecho el fin de semana cuando sonó la campana para la siguiente clase no me acorde que tenía que ir por mi cuaderno de música a mi casillero por lo que le dije a mis amigos que se adelantara mientras corría por los pasillo no me fije y me resbale con un charco de agua que había por lo que para no caer me agarre de una persona que iba pasando y cuando estuve firme me solté

Perdón – me apresure a decir con mi cara mirando al piso y roja de vergüenza – es que casi me caigo.

No te preocupes ya me di cuenta- me contesto una aterciopelada voz la cual se oía como el canto de un ángel por lo que levante mi cabeza y me encontré con unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas que me miraban expectantes y un poco preocupados.

Gracias por ayudarme a no caer como siempre- le dije- bueno ya me tengo que ir es que se me hace tarde par mi clase y de nuevo perdón-

Y Salir como alma que lleva el diablo ya que ese hombre era hermoso parecía un adonis apenas recogí mi cuaderno de música me dirigí a mi clase favorita ya que en esta clase podía expresar todo lo que siento.

Cuando llegue al aula el nuevo profesor no había llegado por lo que me senté en el mismo sitio de siempre al lado de Alice y jaz el cual era frente al piano estaba repasando mi cuaderno de música en el cual tenía las partituras de mis canciones cuando escuche que alguien hablo

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy su nuevo profesor de Música- no puede ser pensé esa voz es de y cuando levante la mirada era él era mi Adonis al que agarre para no caerme de pronto el me miro y no quedamos así por un segundo solo observándonos.


	2. HABLANDO

CAPITULO 2: HABLANDO

POV BELLA SWAN

De pronto aparto la mirada de mí y siguió hablando.

Bueno como ustedes saben el otro profesor fue trasladado a otro instituto por lo cual yo soy su nuevo profesor y espero todos no llevemos bien y participemos en esta clase- dijo mirándonos a todos.

Si- contestamos todos.

Ahora quien quiere pasar a tocar el piano y demostrar lo que el profesor les enseño- nadie dijo nada por lo que él dijo – bueno pues entonces yo elegiré a alguien- nos miro a toso y de pronto mirándome dijo – usted señorita cual es su nombre.

Isabella Swan- conteste al instante.

Muy bien señorita Swan gusta pasar a tocarnos alguna melodía- me dijo mirándome de forma curiosa y autoritaria a la vez por lo que me puse nerviosa.

Si señor- conteste como pude ya que los nervios no me dejaban

Entonces me dirigí al piano y cerré los ojos para empezar a tocar Claro de Luna de Debussy la cual es una de mis preferidas y cuando termine de tocar mi Adonis me miraba de una forma extraña pero no me sentía incomoda sino libre como me sentía cada vez que tocaba.

Muy bien señorita siéntese- me dijo el profesor por lo cual hice caso después empezó a explicar más acerca de la metodología que íbamos a utilizar y de cómo íbamos a manejar las notas cuando sonó el timbre antes de irnos dijo – para la próxima clase todos deben traer las partituras de su canción favorita y tocarla en clase pueden salir- dijo y cuando iba saliendo con Alice y Jaz me dijo – Señorita Swan me espera que quiero hablar con usted.

Si claro- conteste mientras Jaz y Alice me miraron y salieron.

Bueno señorita quería felicitarla por lo bien que toca el piano y quería saber si esa forma de tocar se la enseño el profesor antiguo?- pregunto

Bueno gracia por el cumplido- le dije sonrojada como siempre que me hacían un cumplido- y respecto a lo segundo la verdad es que no el casi no nos ponía a tocar lo que pasa es que en mi casa tengo un piano y me gusta mucho tocar por eso tengo practica además que como mis padres no están entonces puedo practicar a cualquier hora sin que me molesten – le dije

A bueno eso era todo espero que para la próxima clase me sorprenda como hoy- dijo mirándome de una forma extraña por lo que me sonroje y agache la mirada.

Yo también lo espero Señor Cullen- le dije

Llámame Edward de todas manera ya no estamos en clase o si- dijo

Bueno Edward -dije -pero entonces tu llámame bella- ofrecí

Bueno bella nos vemos mañana – dijo despidiéndose

Adiós Edward- le dije y me dirijo a la salida donde mi hermano mi cuñada y mis amigos me esperaban para irnos a la casa.


	3. COINCIDENCIA Y UNA NUEVA AMISTAD

CAPITULO 3: COINCIDENCIA Y UNA NUEVA AMISTAD

BELLA POV

Esta semana había pasado sin ningún contratiempo veía a Edward en la cafetería con los demás profesores y a veces me quedaba embobada observándolo pero cuando el volteaba me hacia la disimulada y me ponía a hablar con mis amigos cosa que me hacia poner nerviosa.

Era domingo y mis papas llegarían de viaje por lo que Emmet y yo decidimos quedarnos todo el día en casa a esperarlos para darles la bienvenida yo estaba muy emocionada ya que por fin los volvería a ver después de casi 5 meses estaba organizando todo cuando de pronto a las 8 de la noche sonó el teléfono

Hola – conteste

Hola hija como estas- me contesto papa

Bien papa estamos con Emmet esperándolos donde están?- les pregunte

Ya vamos en camino hija lo que pasa es que nos encontramos con unos viejos amigos en el aeropuerto y todos vamos a cenar a casa- me dijo mi papa

Ok papa los esperamos- conteste antes de colgar

Que dijo papa?- me pregunto Emmet

Que viene a cenar con unos amigos- le conteste

Ok- me dijo

Estábamos Emmet y yo sentados en la sala mirando una peli yo como siempre esta recostada con mi cabeza encima de sus piernas y él me acariciaba la cabeza cuando escuchamos la puerta y de pronto oímos que decían

-HIJOS YA ESTAMOS EN CASA- grito mi padre desde la entrada por lo que nos paramos como si tuviéramos resortes y salimos corriendo a abrazarlos

-Hola papi- lo salude dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla para luego dirigirme a mi madre y hacer lo mismo Emmet al igual que yo los abrazo – como les fue en el viaje?- les pregunte

- Bien hija- me dijo mi padre- miren les presento a Esme y Carlisle Cullen- me dijo mostrándome a una mujer de cabello color cobrizo de piel blanca y con ojos cafés y un Hombre rubio muy guapo y de ojos verdes.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me pueden decir Bella- los salude dándoles la mano

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Emmet Swan- les dijo mi hermano haciendo el mismo gesto que yo

Mucho gusto- nos dijo Carlisle- les presento a mi hijo Edward Cullen cuando dijo su nombre desvié mi mirada y ahí estaba el parado en la puerta y endemoniada mente sexy como siempre él se acerco con su andar como de actor de cine y dijo

Hola pero yo ya los conozco ya que les dicto clase en el instituto o no es así?- pregunto mirándome y yo me sonroje como siempre pero conteste.

si es cierto- dije – y como esta profesor?- pregunte

Bien – me respondió – pero por favor dime Edward no estamos en el instituto- dijo

Bueno Edward

En eso seguimos y nos sentamos a cenar todos juntos luego llego un momento en que mis padres y los de Edward se sentaron a hablar en la sala y Edward estaba con ello Emmet se había ido a jugar con el Wi por lo que me disculpe y me dirigí a mi cuarto favorito el de música donde estaba mi piano y me puse a tocar para así relajarme cuando de repente escuche un ruido y me di la vuelta y hay estaba mi Adonis.

Persona no quise molestarte pero es que venía del baño y te escuche tocar- me dijo Edward muy apenado

No importa no te preocupes- le conteste

Tocas muy bien – me dijo y yo como siempre agache la cabeza roja como un tomate y le agradecí el cumplido- quieres seguir tocando? – me pregunto

Es que no soy muy buena pero si quieres trato de tocarte una canción que me encanta- le dije

No te subestimes – me dijo- eres excelente tocando el piano y si me agradaría oírte tocar

Entonces empecé a tocar una canción de Camila la cual se llama entre Abrázame y empecé a cantar

Uuuuhhh oooohhh… yeah…

Tienes que saber qué es lo último que pido

Que estoy desesperada según mis latidos

No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor

Y antes de perder de vista mí camino

Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino

Es junto a ti mi amor

En esta parte cerré los ojos y seguí cantando con mi corazón…

Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía

y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mío

y abrázame….. y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…

Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido

tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido

que Dios lo hace mejor

en esta parte abrí los ojos y mire a Edward de reojo el cual me miraba con una mezcla de asombro y otro sentimiento que no pude descifrar…

Dame una razón para quedarme

yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo

hasta que me haya ido

y abrázame…y abrázame….y abrázame….y abrázame….

Dame una razón para quedarme

Tienes que saber qué es lo último que pido

que estoy desesperado según mis latidos

no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor

Cuando termine de cantar me voltee a observarlo y el no me decía nada entonces me decidí a preguntar.

¿Qué tal lo hago toco bien?- le pregunte un poco apenada ya que no me contestaba solo me miraba fijamente

Mas que bien tocas y cantas como los ángeles- me contesto por lo cual me sonroje mucho y baje la mirada

Gracias Profesor- le conteste con la cabeza a un abajo

el me miro con reproche y me dijo -* que te dije dime Edward y no te avergüences que tocas muy bien ya te lo dije- me dijo

Bueno lo que pasa es que no toco casi en frente de nadie y me da pena queme oigan- le fije

Pero por qué no tocas en frente de nadie?- me pregunto

Es que yo solo toco para expresar lo que siento y relajarme pero enfrente de otros me siento cohibida y por eso no toco- conteste pero luego lo mire y dije- pero contigo es diferente contigo me siento relajada- le dije y me puse roja

En serio – dijo con un toque de emoción creo a menos de que haya sido mi imaginación- pero con migo debe ser siempre asi ya que quiero ser tu amigo claro si quieres- me dijo como no querría ser amiga de este Adonis pensé

Claro le conteste entonces Amigo- y nos dimos la mano al fin me sentía contenta era amiga de mi Amado Profesor de Música Edward Cullen.


	4. FIESTA CELOS Y ALGO MAS

CAPITULO 4 FIESTA CELOS Y ALGO MÁS

BELLA POV

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Edward y yo éramos amigos todos los días en el instituto el almorzaba con mis amigos y con migo por lo que se había vuelto muy amigo de Jasper y Emmet siempre hablábamos de cómo nos había ido en las clases o de nuestros gustos a veces nos reuníamos fuera del instituto para pasear entre todos o simplemente en mi casa cuando sus padres y el iban a cenar hay íbamos a mi cuarto de música y me enseñaba nuevas canciones o simplemente tocaba para mí lo cual era muy relajante y satisfactorio.

Bueno ahora me encontraba con Alice la cual estaba arreglándome ya que en unas horas iniciaría su fiesta de cumpleaños por lo cual estaba dedicándose a jugar a la Barbie bella

-bella en que piensas que no me estas prestando atención- Alice hablo y me saco de mis pensamientos

- perdón Alice que me decías- le dije

- que si estas contenta porque Edward va a venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños- me pregunto con una sonrisa picara ya que desde hace tiempo se dio cuenta que a mí me gustaba Edward aunque yo nunca se lo he admitido.

- si me alegra ya que es un buen amigo- le dije

- si claro amigo- dijo Alice irónicamente

Luego de que ambas estuvimos litas y de que llegaran casi todos los invitados bajamos ya que yo como su mejor amiga y casi hermana tenía que bajar al tiempo con ella apenas iba bajando las escalera me fije que Edward el cual estaba en la barra hablando con Emmet se volteo a verme y puso cara de asombro por lo que no aguante y baje la mirada totalmente sonrojada cuando termine de bajar enseguida bajo Alice por lo que Jasper se para rápido al lado de las escaleras para recibirla con un abrazo y desearle Feliz Cumpleaños con un beso yo estaba tan contenta viendo la escena que no sentí cuando Edward se me acerco y dijo

Hola Bella estas hermosa

Gracias tu también estas muy guapo- le dije totalmente sonrojada

Luego de que Alice saludo a todos los invitados nos sentamos en la barra a ver como bailaba la gente en eso Jasper saco a Alice a bailar y Emmet a Rose por lo que nos quedamos solo Edward y yo

Quieres algo de beber- me pregunto Edward

Si por favor me podrías traer un refresco- le dije

Claro- me dijo y se fue por él a la cocina ya que en el bar solo habían tragos

Yo me quede un rato mirando a Alice y lo feliz que se veía por lo que no sentí cuando alguien se sento a mi lado hasta que hablo

Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Jacob Black – dijo y el tuyo- pregunto extendiéndome la mano

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero dime Bella- le conteste estrechándole la mano

Un gusto- dijo dándome una sonrisa deslumbrante – mira es que te vi sola y me preguntaba si queras bailar con migo- me dijo

Qué pena lo que pasa es que estoy esperando a alguien- le dije mientras miraba hacia donde se había ido Edward por el refresco pero no venia

Si es al muchacho con el que estabas el está bailando halla con esa rubia- me dijo señalándome hacia donde estaba Edward bailando con una mujer rubia y muy Guapa lo que me dio rabia ya que me dejo sola y por eso le deje a Jacob

Sabes si quiero bailar contigo vamos t lo arrate al lado de donde bailaba Edward con la Rubia como estaba sonando una canción muy romántica me pegue mucho a Jacob y le pregunte- donde estudias?

Yo estudio en la reservación de la Push y tu- me pregunto

Yo estudio en el Instituto de Forks- le dije luego de un rato ameno en el cual charlamos mucho cosa que era rara ya que con él me sentía muy cómoda empecé a sentir una mirada que me atravesaba así que voltee a mirar de donde se dirigía esa mi rada y vi a Edward mirando a Jacob con cara de pocos amigos y la Rubia tratando de entablar conversación con el pero él no le hacía caso.

Jacob ya vengo voy al tocador- le dije cuando me empecé a sentir incomoda por lo que el asintió y me dijo

Dime Jake y si ve te espero- me dijo

Entonces cuando llegue al tocador me eche un poco de agua en la cara ya que tenía mucho calor y cuando me sentí más fresca me dispuse a salir pero alguien me tomo de los brazos y entro con migo de nuevo cerrando la puerta tras el yo me impresione mucho hasta que vi quien era

Edward que te pasa- le pregunte ya que él me miraba muy serio y con el seño fruncido

Quien era ese tipo con el que bailabas- me pregunto muy molesto

Quien Jacob- le pregunte un poco contrariada ya que no sabía el porqué el estaba de molesto si él fue el que me dejo por bailar con esa rubia.

Si ese porque bailabas con él?- pregunto – porque no me esperaste en la barra?- me dijo con reproche por lo que me moleste y le dije

Primero baja el tono segundo Jacob es un amigo y tercero no te espere porque tú estabas muy ocupado bailando con tu amiga y me dejaste sola- le conteste el rostro de Edward a uno de disculpa y me dijo

Perdón por dejarte sola en la barra pero es que Tanya es una vieja amiga y me pidió que bailara solo una canción por lo cual no me pude negar- me dijo

Tranquilo tu no me debes dar explicaciones al fin y al cabo solo somos amigos- le dije con un poco de tristeza pero lo que me sorprendió fue lo que él me dijo

No, pero es que quiero dártelas ya que no quiero que pienses cosas que no son por favor- me dijo en tono de suplica.

Tranquilo no tengo que pensar mal de ti tu eres libre y puedes bailar con quien quieras no tienes que estar con migo por obligación- le dije mostrando indiferencia pero por dentro me estaba muriendo por qué sabía que era verdad y no me gustaba

No, quien te dijo que yo estaba contigo por obligación a mi me encanta estar contigo no vuelvas a pensar así- me dijo- además no me gusta ese tipo con el que bailabas parece un Perro en busca de carne así que por favor aléjate de el- me dijo en tono autoritario

Porque no quieres que este con el Jake es un buen chico además a ti que mas teda tú estabas muy acaramelado con esa rubia y yo no te digo nada- le dije- a caso tienes celos?- le pregunte

Si lo admito siento celos de que otro te toque hable y baile contigo- dijo con rabia- yo solo quiero que tu bailes con migo te rías para mí y solo me sonrías a mi- lo dijo tomándome de la cintura de forma posesiva como si yo fuera de su propiedad yo me quede callada asimilando lo que me decía por lo que dijo – Bella por favor di algo no te quedes callada por favor- me dijo en tono de suplica

Claro sientes celos de amigo por eso te comportas así cierto- le dije ya que no encontraba otra explicación

No yo siento celos de Un Hombre el cual ve a la mujer que quiere bailando con Otro que no es el esa clase de celos siento- me dijo por lo cual yo me quede en estado de Shock asimilando lo que me decía

Me quieres?- pregunte con incredulidad

Claro que te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi en el pasillo cuando casi te caes- me contesto por lo cual mi corazón se hincho de felicidad por lo que le dije

Yo también te quiero Edward desde siempre- le conteste y vi que sus esmeraldas brillaron con intensidad y una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro por lo que me levanto y empezó a girarme diciendo

TE QUIERO BELLA TE QUIERO- grito en el baño por lo cual yo reía y le decía

Yo también pero baja la voz que nos van a oír - le dije aun riendo entonces él se acerco y me beso era mi primer beso sus labios se movían con los mimos y encajaban como dos piezas las cuales estaban destinada a estar junta el beso se fue volviendo más intenso y el paso su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso el cual le concedí Gustosa y así nuestras lenguas se encontraron logrando que millones de descargas correrán por todo mi cuero cuando se nos acabo el aire él se separo dando dulces besos en mis labios.

Bella no sabes cuánto desee esto- me dijo con la respiración agitada

Yo también- le dije - pero salgamos que estamos en el baño y alguien puede venir- a lo que él se fijo donde estábamos y dijo

Cierto vamos amor- me dijo y con esa palabra me quede estática antes de salir me dio un cato beso en los labios al cual correspondí y después de 5 minutos Salí yo encontrándolo sentado en la barra hablando con Emmet y Rose apenas me vio sonrió y me guiño un Ojo disimuladamente por lo que me sonroje y pensé definitivamente este es el mejor día de mi vida.


	5. CONOCIENDONOS (EDWARD POV)

Capitulo 5. CONOCIENDONOS _**EDWARD POV**_

POV EDWARD CULLEN

Eran las seis de la mañana y como siempre mi despertador sonó por lo que me levante y me aliste para iniciar mi nuevo día como Profesor de Música en el Instituto de Forks como todas las mañanas me asee y me dirigí a la cocina de mi apartamento donde ya estaba Sue mi empleada con mi desayuno preparado

-Joven Edward como amaneció listo para iniciar su nuevo día de trabajo- me dijo

-Claro estoy más que listo espero llevarme bien con todos- conteste dándole una sonrisa- además espero que todos puedan llevar el ritmo de mis clases- dije ya que en mis clases coy muy exigente para que los estudiantes adquieran conocimiento y disciplina.

- me alegra mucho Joven y de verdad espero que le vaya bien - me deseo Sue en tono Maternal

Cuando estaba desayunando sonó mi Celular y al sacarlo del bolcillo pude percatarme que era mi Mamá la cual estaba de viaje con papa ya que ellos viajaban a veces para darsen un tiempo de pareja y por eso Vivian tan enamorados como el primer día

Hola Mama como van en su viaje?- pregunte

Bien Hijo con tu papa estamos muy felices ya que las Islas Canarios son un paraíso- me dijo - pero cuéntame cómo te sientes ya estás listo para ir al trabajo – me pregunto

Si mama estoy más que listo en este momento estaba desayunando para dirigirme al instituto y conocer a los otros maestro al igual que las instalaciones para no tener inconvenientes- le conteste

Bueno hijo me alegra oírte tan contento tu papa te manda saludos y te marco por la noche para saber cómo te fue Chao- se despidió

Chao mama y dile a papa que lo mismo- y colgué para terminar de desayunar coger las llaves de mi Volvo y dirigirme al instituto cuando llegue al instituto aparque y me baje para ir a donde el Rector y presentarme formalmente al igual que para conocer a mis otros compañeros de trabajo.

Luego de conocer a mis compañeros de trabajo me dirigí a la sala de maestros para preparar mejor mi Clase de hoy la cual iba a consistir en presentarme y ponerme al tanto de lo que habían aprendido hasta a hora para no cambiar el ritmo que les había impuesto el otro Profesor tan radicalmente luego que sonó el timbre Salí de la sala de profesores y me dirigí por los pasillos pensando en todo lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante y de cómo me debería presentar a mis alumnos iba tan distraído en mis pensamientos que no me asuste un poco cuando sentí que alguien me agarro y al voltear a mirar me encontré con un encanto de mujer era bajita cabello castaño un poco mas debajo de los hombros y tenía una piel tan blanca como la mía por lo que quede cautivado.

Perdón – me dijo esa mujer la cual tenía una voz que era como el canto de una sirena– es que casi me caigo.

No te preocupes ya me di cuenta- le conteste a ese ángel al cual yo miraba un poco preocupado mirando que no se hubiera hecho daño pero ella seguía con la cabeza agachada y cuando la levanto me encontré con unos ojos color Chocolate los cuales me miraron expectantes y un poco apenados.

Gracias por ayudarme a no caer como siempre- me dijo por lo que me di cuenta que no era la primera vez que tenía un accidente - bueno ya me tengo que ir es que se me hace tarde par mi clase y de nuevo perdón- y se fue dejándome hay embobado mirando por donde había desaparecido

Luego de ver a ese ángel me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara y despejarme un poco ya que tenía que llegar relajado a la clase luego de que me refresque u poco me dirigí al aula donde ya estaban todos los alumnos y me pare enfrente al pizarrón para comenzar

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy su nuevo profesor de Música- me presente y me dispuse a mirar a los alumnos uno por uno ya que por extraño que parezca me suelo saber su comportamiento con solo la primera impresión así estuve hasta que mis ojos se pausaron en mi ángel aquella mujer con la que me encontré en el pasillo y así nos quedamos observándonos por unos segundos.


	6. HABLANDO (EDWARD POV)

CAPITULO 6: HABLANDO

POV EDWARD CULLEN

Cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado embobado mirándola aparte mi mirada y seguí hablando aunque en ocasiones la miraba de reojo y notaba que ella me miraba entre extrañada y un poco contenta podría decir aunque debía ser mi imaginación.

Bueno como ustedes saben el otro profesor fue trasladado a otro instituto por lo cual yo soy su nuevo profesor y espero todos no llevemos bien y participemos en esta clase- dije mirando a todos y esperando enserio que todos comprendieran y no tuviera inconvenientes ya que muchas alumnas tendían a insinuarse o no me tomaban muy enserio ya que solo tenía 21 años por lo que me consideraban muy joven para ser profesor.

Si- contestaron todos al tiempo por lo que me dispuse a empezar con lo básico.

Ahora quien quiere pasar a tocar el piano y demostrar lo que el profesor les enseño- nadie dijo nada por lo que me dispuse a elegir al azar – bueno pues entonces yo elegiré a alguien- me puse a mirar a uno por uno hasta que llegue a aquel ángel que me cautivo y me di cuenta que no sabía su nombre por lo que me dispuse a preguntar – usted señorita cual es su nombre.

Isabella Swan- contesto al instante con aquella voz tan dulce.

Muy bien señorita Swan gusta pasar a tocarnos alguna melodía- le dije mirándola de forma curiosa y un poco autoritaria para que no se negara ya que quería saber cómo tocaba.

Si señor- contesto un poco nerviosa por lo que me percate que era un poco tímida.

Entonces se dirigió al piano y cerró los ojos para empezar a tocar Claro de Luna de Debussy por lo que me sorprendí ya que a pesar de tocar muy bien era una de mis canciones favoritas y por lo que vi la de ella también ya que se notaba relajada cuando la tocaba lo que me fascino a tal extremo de hacerme olvidar donde estábamos como si solo ella llenara el espacio vacío de mi corazón cuando me percate donde estábamos y que ya había terminado de tocar trate de reobrar la compostura.

Muy bien señorita siéntese- le dije y me dispuse a explicar más acerca de la metodología que íbamos a manejar en la clase y cosas acerca de esta pero de vez en cuando miraba a aquel angelito el cual prestada mucha atención a la clase por lo que supuse le gustaba la música y debía ser muy responsable cuando sonó el timbre les dije a los alumnos – para la próxima clase todos deben traer las partituras de su canción favorita y tocarla en clase pueden salir- deje y cuando vi que Isabella iba saliendo con dos alumnos que supuse eran sus amigos la llame – Señorita Swan me espera que quiero hablar con usted.

Si claro- contesto mientras sus amigos la miraron pero siguieron su camino cuando estuvieron afuera me dispuse a hablar.

Bueno señorita quería felicitarla por lo bien que toca el piano y quería saber si esa forma de tocar se la enseño el profesor antiguo?- pregunte ya que por su forma de tocar parecía como si tuviera años de práctica y eso no se enseña en un instituto.

Bueno gracia por el cumplido- me dijo sonrojándose- y respecto a lo segundo la verdad es que no el casi no nos ponía a tocar lo que pasa es que en mi casa tengo un piano y me gusta mucho tocar por eso tengo practica además que como mis padres no están entonces puedo practicar a cualquier hora sin que me molesten – me dijo lo que me hizo acordarme de mi mismo cuando tenía su edad y Asia lo mismo aprovechando al máximo estar solo para no ser interrumpido cuando tocaba.

A bueno eso era todo espero que para la próxima clase me sorprenda como hoy- dije mirándola fijamente y tratando de grabarme cada parte de su hermoso rostro de ángel por lo que al darse cuenta de mi mirada se sonrojo y agacho la mirada lo que provoco en mi el impulso de levantar su rostro y besarla pero me contuve ya que no quería asustarla.

Yo también lo espero Señor Cullen- me dijo respondiendo a lo primero que le había dicho

Llámame Edward de todas manera ya no estamos en clase o si- le dije

Bueno Edward – dijo y mi nombre se escucho hermoso en sus labios -pero entonces tu llámame bella- ofreció

Bueno bella nos vemos mañana – dije despidiéndome para no cometer la locura de besarla

Adiós Edward- me dijo y se dirigió a la salida mientras yo me quede pensando en cómo esta dulce niña me cautivo al tal modo de pensar que el amor a primera vista si existe y yo era vil prueba de ello.


	7. COINCIDENCIA Y UNA NUEVA AMISTAD (EDWARD

CAPITULO 7: COINCIDENCIA Y UNA NUEVA AMISTAD

EDWARD POV

La semana paso normalmente dicte clases a diferentes cursos y en uno del último año descubrí que estaba el hermano de Bella el cual era grande de cabello negro musculoso y de ojos color chocolate iguales a los de bella a la hora del almuerzo me sentaba con los demás profesores pero de vez en cuando miraba a bella la cual también me estaba mirando pero al encontrarse con mi miraba se sonrojaba y la desviaba.

Llego el Domingo y como siempre me encontraba en casa tocando el Piano y esperando la llamada de mis padres los cuales llegaban Hoy de viaje y por lo tanto me tocaba ir a recogerlos cuando llego la hora me dirigí al aéreo puerto a esperarlos y cuando los vi iban saliendo hablado my animadamente con una pareja de la misma edad de ellos se podría decir por lo que me acerque a saludar

Hola papa y mama- dije

Hola hijo como estas- me dijo mamá

Bien mama y ustedes como les fue en el viaje?- les pregunte

Bien hijo- me contesto- mira te presento a Charlie y Rene Swan- me dijo señalándome a la pareja yo me quede un poco asombrado por el apellido pero pensé que era solo una coincidencia y que no podrían ser los padres de Bella.

Hola mucho gusto-les dije dándoles la mano- mi nombre es Edward Cullen

Mucho gusto muchacho- me dijo el hombre el cual era alto de cabello negro y bigote- y que les parece si los invito a cenar a mi casa y así conocen a mis hijos.

Me parece buena idea tu qué dices Edward- me pregunto Papá

Pues estoy de acuerdo entonces yo los sigo en mi auto- les dije

Bueno muchacho entonces vamos que mi coche esta en el parqueadero del aéreo puerto-dijo Charlie y así se dirigió al parqueadero con mis padres al salir del aeropuerto los seguí hasta que llegamos a una casa grande y bonita la cual tenía un jardín hermoso y un árbol grande el cual estaba rodeado de hermosas flores.

Cuando ellos aparcaron el coche se bajaron y se dirigieron a la entrada mientras yo aparcaba mi Volvo y me bajaba para dirigirme detrás de ellos al llegar a la entrada escuche como Charlie decía

-HIJOS YA ESTAMOS EN CASA- pero lo que no me espere fue ver a bella corriendo a sus brazos seguida por Emmet

-Hola papi- lo saludo Bella dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla para luego dirigirse a su madre y hacer lo mismo Emmet al igual que ella los abrazo – como les fue en el viaje?- les pregunto Bella mientras yo me hallaba recargado en la puerta observándola ya que en verdad era hermosa.

- Bien hija- le dijo su padre mirándola con adoración para luego mirar a mis padres y decir- miren les presento a Esme y Carlisle Cullen- le dijo a bella presentándole a mis padres.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me pueden decir Bella- los saludo con esa vocecita tan dulce y dándoles la mano

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Emmet Swan- les dijo su hermano haciendo el mismo gesto que ella

Mucho gusto- les dijo mi padre- les presento a mi hijo Edward Cullen- cuando dijo mi nombre Bella desvió su mirada y se encontró con la mía por lo que me dirigí hacia donde estaban y les dije

Hola pero yo ya los conozco ya que les dicto clase en el instituto o no es así?- les pregunte mirando a Bella fijamente ya que estaba hermosa por lo que se sonrojo lo cual me parecía muy tierno en ella.

si es cierto- dijo ella – y como esta profesor?- pregunto por lo cual me dieron ganas de contestarle que ahora que la vi estaba de maravilla pero me contuve y me limite a contestar lo más normal posible

Bien – le respondí – pero por favor dime Edward no estamos en el instituto- le dije ya que a mí me encantaba como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios.

Bueno Edward- dijo por lo que quede Feliz ya que me encantaba su tono cuando decía mi nombre

En eso seguimos y nos sentamos a cenar todos juntos luego llego un momento en que mis padres y los de Bella se sentaron a hablar en la sala y yo estaba con ellos poniéndoles cuidado ya que hablaban de negocios y de cómo les había parecido a mis padres las islas canarias y demás pero yo casi no prestaba atención ya que mi atención estaba centrada en Bella la cual estaba sentada en el otro mueble y su hermano se había ido a jugar con el Wi al momento Bella se disculpo y se fue por lo que yo me quede embobado viendo por donde se dirigió entonces para salir del aturdimiento me levante y me dirigí al baño para echarme agua en el rostro y así poner más en orden mis pensamientos pero cuando me dirigía de nuevo a la sala escuche que alguien tocaba el piano por lo que retrocedí y abrí la puerta despacio para fijarme quien era y era mi ángel el cual estaba tocando pero al escuchar mis pasos se detuvo y se giro para encontrarse con migo .

Perdona no quise molestarte pero es que venía del baño y te escuche tocar- le dije muy apenado

No importa no te preocupes- me contesto mirándome de forma extraña.

Tocas muy bien – le dije y ella como siempre agacho la cabeza y se sonrojo pero me agradeció el cumplido- quieres seguir tocando? –le pregunte ya que quería escucharla un poco mas y pasar algo de tiempo con ella.

Es que no soy muy buena pero si quieres trato de tocarte una canción que me encanta- me dijo y hay pude apreciar que mi ángel no se veía con claridad

No te subestimes – le dije- eres excelente tocando el piano y si me agradaría oírte tocar- le dije para que tocara

Entonces empezó a tocar una canción de Camila la cual se llama entre Abrázame la cual también me gustaba pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando empezó a cantar y hay me di cuenta que el cielo existía y que su voz era el camino para llegar a él.

Uuuuhhh oooohhh… yeah…

Tienes que saber qué es lo ultimo que pido

que estoy desesperada según mis latidos

no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor

y antes de perder de vista mi camino

quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino

es junto a ti mi amor

en esta parte cerró los ojos y siguió cantando con sentimiento…

Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía

y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mío

y abrázame….. y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…

Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido

tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido

que Dios lo hace mejor

cuando abrió los ojos yo la miraba con todo el amor que me inspiraba y el cariño que quería profesarle ella me miro por un instante pero siguió cantando…

Dame una razón para quedarme

yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo

hasta que me haya ido

y abrázame…y abrázame….y abrázame….y abrázame….

Dame una razón para quedarme

Tienes que saber qué es lo último que pido

que estoy desesperado según mis latidos

no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor

Cuando termino de cantar se volteo a observarme y yo estaba tan fascinado que no me atrevía a decir nada así que ella fue la que se atrevió a romper el silencio.

¿Qué tal lo hago toco bien?- me pregunto un poco apenada

Mas que bien tocas y cantas como los ángeles- le conteste por lo cual se sonrojo mucho y bajo la mirada

Gracias Profesor- me contesto con la cabeza a un abajo por lo que la mire con reproche y le dije

- que te dije dime Edward y no te avergüences que tocas muy bien ya te lo dije- le volví a decir para que se convenciera.

Bueno lo que pasa es que no toco casi en frente de nadie y me da pena queme oigan- me dijo lo cual me extraño ya que tocaba muy bien.

Pero por qué no tocas en frente de nadie?- le pregunte

Es que yo solo toco para expresar lo que siento y relajarme pero enfrente de otros me siento cohibida y por eso no toco- contesto para luego mirarme y decirme algo que me lleno de alegría- pero contigo es diferente contigo me siento relajada- me dijo y se puso roja

En serio – dije con toda la ilusión que sus palabras generaban en mi interior y me apresure a decir- pero con migo debe ser siempre así ya que quiero ser tu amigo claro si quieres- le dije aunque la palabra amigos me sonaba corto para lo que ella significaba para mí pero quería ir poco a poco para no asustarla además de que yo era su profesor y eso era un punto en contra.

Claro- me contesto- entonces Amigos- y me dio la mano lo que provoco una descarga la cual llego directamente a mi corazón.


	8. FIESTA CELOS Y ALGO MAS (EDWARD POV)

CAPITULO 8 FIESTA CELOS Y ALGO MÁS

EDWARD CULLEN POV

Ya había pasado un mes desde que mi ángel y yo éramos amigos todos los días en el instituto yo trataba de almorzar con ella y sus amigos para pasar el más tiempo posible con ella y como almorzaba con ellos me hice muy amigo de Jasper y Emmet siempre hablábamos de cómo nos había ido en las clases o de nuestros gustos a veces nos reuníamos fuera del instituto para pasear entre todos aunque mi atención siempre estaba centrada en ella y cuando íbamos a su casa con mis padres nos dirigíamos al cuarto de música y tocaba para ella tratando de expresar con canciones lo que no me atrevía a decirle directamente.

Ahora me encontraba con Jasper ya que nos estábamos alistando para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice por lo que teníamos que estar lo más elegantes posible para no desentonar.

-Edward ya dime la verdad estas pensando en Bella cierto- me dijo Jasper el cual desde hace tiempo sospecha de mis sentimientos.

- que no se por qué lo dices Jasper- le conteste haciéndome el indiferente.

- por que hace rato te estoy hablando y tu no me prestas atención solo sonríes como lo haces cuando estas con Bella y no lo niegues que yo te he visto como la miras parece como si ella fuera todo lo que existe para ti- me dijo cosa que era cierta ya que ella era mi universo entero ese ángel se había convertido en mi vida en mi todo.

- si claro amigo lo que tu digas - dije Alice irónicamente- solo te pido que no hagas esos comentarios delante de nadie más no quiero que ella y yo tengamos problemas- aunque yo más que ella pensé pero valdría la pena con tal de estar con ella además esperaba que cumplirá los 18 para lo que faltaba poco y así poder declararme con todas las de la ley.

Luego de que terminamos de alistarnos nos dirigimos a la casa de Alice y al llegar ya había mucha gente por lo que ns dirigimos a la barra donde estaba Emmet con Rose hablando cuando estábamos conversando todos cuando de un momento a otro Jasper se levanto y se puso al lado de la escalera cosa que entendí cuando vi hacia las escaleras y iva bajando mi ángel mas bella que nunca no pude dejar de observarla hasta que ella se cruzo con mi mirada y agacho la cabeza sonrojada cuando termino de bajar se hizo a un lado para que bajara Alice la cual fue recibida por Jasper y me hice al lado de ella y le dije

Hola Bella estas hermosa

Gracias tu también estas muy guapo- me contesto totalmente sonrojada cosa que se me hacía muy tierna

Luego de que Alice saludo a todos los invitados nos sentamos en la barra a ver como bailaba la gente en eso Jasper saco a Alice a bailar y Emmet a Rose por cosa que agradecí ya que en la barra quedamos mi ángel y yo

Quieres algo de beber- le pregunte a Bella

Si por favor me podrías traer un refresco- me contesto

Claro- le dije y me dirigí a la cocina a buscarlo ya que en el bar solo habían bebidas alcohólicas

Cuando estaba en la cocina sentí que me tapaban los ojos por lo que me asuste y cual fue mi sorpresa la encontrarme a Tanya una vieja amiga de la Universidad a la cual no veía hace un año

Hola Edward como esta hace tiempo no te veía – me dijo tanya

Hola Tanya yo estoy bien y tú qué haces aquí conoces a Alice- le pregunte

No la verdad no yo vine porque un amigo me invito se llama Alec Vulturi- me contesto- per que me vas a invitar a bailar una canción- me pregunto

Qué pena Tanya pero no puedo es que me están esperando en la barra- le dije ya que Bella estaba sola y no quería que otro se le acercara.

Vamos por favor solo es una canción ándale además hace tiempo que no nos vemos seguro tu acompañante lo entenderá si por favor- me insistió por lo que no me negué y fui a bailar solo una canción con ella

Cuando estaba terminando de sonar la canción me dispuse a mirar hacia donde se supone estaba Bella pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al no verla por lo que apenas se termino la canción me dirigí a la barra con Tanya detrás mío y la vi bailando con un tipo el cual la miraba como si ella fuera su Sol lo que me dio mucha rabia ya que para mí el único que tenía derecho a mirarla así era yo y más rabia me dio al ver que ella se estaba riendo y divirtiendo con él Tanya trataba de llamar la atención pero yo solo la miraba a ella y me daban ganas de ir y partirle la cara a ese perro por lo que estuve así un rato tomándome un vaso de whisky y observándolos hasta que vi que ella se separo de él y se dirigió donde se supone eran los baños por lo que yo sin decir nada me levante y Salí detrás dejando a Tanya sola cuando observe que salía del baño la jade el brazo y volví a meter a él cerrando la puerta detrás mío y echándole seguro para que nadie entrara.

Edward que te pasa- le pregunte ,e pregunto mientras yo la miraba muy serio y con el ceño fruncido

Quien era ese tipo con el que bailabas- le pregunte muy molesto ya que no me había gustado que ella estuviera con otro que no fuese yo si se que pude sonar posesivo pero ella es mi todo y no quiero que me la arrebaten.

Quien Jacob- le pregunte me dijo un poco contrariada

Si ese porque bailabas con él?- pregunte molesto – porque no me esperaste en la barra?- me le dije con reprocho por lo que ella me miro molesta y me dijo

Primero baja el tono segundo Jacob es un amigo y tercero no te espere porque tú estabas muy ocupado bailando con tu amiga y me dejaste sola- me contesto Edward por lo que me sentí mal porque ella tenía razón yo por bailar con Tanya la había dejado sola

Perdón por dejarte sola en la barra pero es que Tanya es una vieja amiga y me pidió que bailara solo una canción por lo cual no me pude negar- le dije para que tratara de entender y no se molestara con migo

Tranquilo tu no me debes dar explicaciones al fin y al cabo solo somos amigos- me dijo y note un poco de dolor en esas palabra cosa que a mí también me dolió ya que yo la amaba con todo mi ser y no quería ser solo su amigo.

No, pero es que quiero dártelas ya que no quiero que pienses cosas que no son por favor- le dije suplicándole ya que no soportaría que mi ángel se decepcionara de mí.

Tranquilo no tengo que pensar mal de ti tu eres libre y puedes bailar con quien quieras no tienes que estar con migo por obligación- me dijo cosa que me sorprendió y al mismo tiempo me dolió ya que nada estaba más lejos de eso por lo que me apresure a decirle

No, quien te dijo que yo estaba contigo por obligación a mi me encanta estar contigo no vuelvas a pensar así- le dije desesperado para que me creyera - además no me gusta ese tipo con el que bailabas parece un Perro en busca de carne así que por favor aléjate de el- le dije sacando mi vena protectora y en tono autoritario

Porque no quieres que este con el Jake es un buen chico además a ti que mas teda tú estabas muy acaramelado con esa rubia y yo no te digo nada- me dijo para luego hacer la pregunta del millón- a caso tienes celos?- me pregunteo a lo cual no me contuve y le respondí

Si lo admito siento celos de que otro te toque hable y baile contigo- dije con rabia- yo solo quiero que tu bailes con migo te rías para mí y solo me sonrías a mi- lo dije tomándola de la cintura de forma posesiva para que se diera cuenta que ella era solo mía después de un tiempo en el cual ella solo se dedicaba a observarme no aguante mas y le hable – Bella por favor di algo no te quedes callada por favor- le dije casi suplicando para que me dijera lo que pensaba.

Claro sientes celos de amigo por eso te comportas así cierto- me dijo y no había cosa más lejana que eso

No yo siento celos de Un Hombre el cual ve a la mujer que quiere bailando con Otro que no es el esa clase de celos siento- le dije lo que provoco que volviera a quedarse callada como si estuviera asimilando lo que le estaba diciendo

Me quieres?- pregunto como si no lo creyera

Claro que te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi en el pasillo cuando casi te caes le conteste y no había verdad más grande que esa

Yo también te quiero Edward desde siempre- me contesto lo que provoco que mi corazón saltara de alegría y una sonrisa apareciese en mis labios y la levantara en del suelo.

TE QUIERO BELLA TE QUIERO- grite en el baño lo que provoco que ella riera

Yo también pero baja la voz que nos van a oír - me dijo aun riendo entonces yo me acerque y la bese con todo el amor que sentía mis labios se movían con los suyos como sospeche estábamos destinados a estar juntos ya que encajábamos a la perfección el beso se volvió más intenso por lo que me atreví a pasar mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para probar saborear su boca el cual me concedió y al encontrarse nuestras lengua sentí una descarga eléctrica la cual me hizo estremecer cuando ya sentí que nos faltaba el aire me despegue dejando dulces besos en esos labios hermosos y dulces.

Bella no sabes cuánto desee esto- le dije aun tratando de recuperar el aire que mis pulmones requerían.

Yo también- me dijo - pero salgamos que estamos en el baño y alguien puede venir- por lo que me fije bien donde estábamos ya que se m3e había olvidado hasta que estábamos en una casa llena de gente

Cierto vamos amor- le dije y antes de salir le di un casto beso en los labios.

Al llegar otra vez a la fiesta no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara así que me dirigí a la barra y hay estaban Emmet y Rosalie por lo que me puse a hablar un rato con ellos al cabo de 5 minutos vi aparecer a mi ángel el cual me miro yo le sonreí y le pique el ojo No podía estar más Feliz ya que era el hombre más afortunado al tener a un ángel como Bella en mi Vida.


	9. ENTRE AMIGAS DUDAS Y UNA NUEVA RELACION

CAPITULO 9: ENTRE AMIGAS, DUDAS Y UNA NUEVA RELACION

BELLA POV

Luego de estar observando a Edward por un tiempo me acerque a la barra donde estaba el con Emmet y rose y me puse a hablar con ellos mientras Alice seguía bailando con Jasper

Pobre Jasper yo creo que esta noche va a terminar molido debe querer mucho a Alice para hacer todo lo que ella le diga- dijo Emmet

Si es que cuando uno quiere a alguien hace lo que sea para ver a esa persona Feliz- contesto Edward mirándome fijamente lo que provoco que un leve sonrojo apareciera en mi rostro

En eso tienes razón yo soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por mi Rose- dijo Emmet mirando con adoración a Rose me quede tan concentrada viéndolos que cuando sentí que m tocaba la espalda me sobresalte y casi me caigo de la silla

Perdón- me dijo alguien a mi espalda cuando me gire me encontré con Jacob el cual me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante por lo que yo no pude evitar sonreírle también

No te preocupes es que estaba distraída y discúlpame por haberte dejado solo pero es que no me sentía muy bien- le mentí pero no le podía decir que estaba en el baño besándome con mi profesor de música o si

No hay problema te entiendo- dijo coqueteándome y poniendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja lo que me hizo alejarme un poco y escuche como alguien gruñía a mi espalda por lo que voltee y me fije que Edward miraba a Jacob como si lo quisiera matar lo que me asusto un poco

Bueno yo solo venia a despedirme y a decirte que espero que nos veamos muy pronto- esta vez el que gruño fue Emmet ya que él era muy celoso en lo que a mi respectaba

Ok nos vemos- le dije a Jake el cual me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho

No me gusta ese tipo- dijo Emmet- no quiero que se te acerque

Solo es un amigo no te pongas celoso hermano oso- le dije abrazándolo a lo que él se ablando un poco.

Cuando eran la 3 de la mañana se empezaron a ir los invitados por lo que quedamos solo Emmet Rose Jasper Alice Edward y yo mi hermanos e fue ya que tenía que ir a dejar a Rose en su casa y yo me quede ya que le había pedido permiso a mi papa para quedarme a dormir con Alice cuando Edward se iba a ir Salí a la puerta a acompañarlo y cuando nade estaba mirando me dijo

Adiós mi ángel te cuidas ojala sueñes con los angelitos- y me robo un beso saliendo rápido por suerte Emmet estaba todavía adentro despidiéndose de Alice y no nos vio

Ya cuando todos se fueron me fui con Alice a su habitación y me dirigí al baño a ponerme la pijama cuando Salí Alice también estaba lista y empezamos a hablar

Y como te fue con Edward en el baño?- me pregunto lo que me asombro

Qué?- pregunte haciéndome la desentendida

No te hagas que yo me di cuenta que cuando te dirigiste al baño Edward se fue detrás de ti y luego se demoraron que era lo que estaban haciendo?- me dijo Alice a lo cual no me quedo otra que contarle todo lo que paso ella se puso contenta y empezó a decir- Lo sabía lo sabía- gritaba mientras daba brinquitos en la cama- pero que me imagino que ya son novios- me dijo Alice por lo que me percate de que de eso no habíamos hablado y no sabía si Edward quería ser mi novio o solo quería Jugar con migo

No la verdad no quedamos en nada- le conteste a Alice ella cambio su mirada a una será y me dijo

QUE! En serio no sabes que son entonces eso es un problema ya que no se sabe si él te quiere para algo serio o solo te está Utilizando- me dijo Alice lo cual me hizo tener dudas acerca de las intenciones de Edward- quieres un llámalo mañana y queden de encontrarse para aclarar las cosa- me dijo Alice

Eso are ya que no quiero hacerme ilusiones y que luego me deje con el corazón destrozado- le dije a Alice mientras un bostezo se escapaba de mis labios por lo que nos acostamos a dormir.

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana y tenía miedo de llamar a Edward por lo que Alice no aguanto más y me rapo el teléfono de las manos de tal forma que ella fue la que le marco y apenas contesto me lo paso

Hola- dijo Edward sonando un poco Somnoliento por lo que me dio pena ya que lo habíamos despertado

Hola Edward hablas con Bella que pena haberte despertado- me disculpe

Bella - dijo emocionado- no, no te preocupes ya estaba por levantarme pero como amaneciste mi ángel- me pregunto Edward tiernamente por lo que no pude evitar sonreír al teléfono

Bien y tu como amaneciste- le pregunte en el mismo tono

Ahora que me hablas creo que no puedo estar mejor- me dijo- y que me cuentas que vas a hacer hoy- me pregunto

Pues estaba pensando que quizás nos podríamos encontrar para hablar- le dije con un poco de nerviosismo de que no pudiera o de que me rechazara

Claro donde quieres que nos veamos- me pregunto

Qué te parece si nos vemos en el parque que queda a 3 cuadras de la casa de Alice a la una de la tarde- le dije

De acuerdo hay nos vemos te espero mi ángel- me dijo

Ok te veo halla- le dije y colgué

Cuando llego la 11 de la mañana me metí al baño y me aliste cuando me fije eran 12: 50 por lo que me dispuse a despedirme de Alice

Chao Alice nos vemos ahora- le dije cuando me estaba despidiendo

Chao bella espero que te vaya Bien- me dijo Alice con toda sinceridad a lo cual sonreí y me dirigí caminando al parque donde me había quedado de encontrar con Edward.

Después de 5 minutos de trayecto llegue al parque y me encontré a Edward esperándome sentado en una banca con las manos en su espalda al llegar a su lado se levanto inmediatamente y me abrazo con una mano mientras la otra la mantenía en su espalda

Hola mi ángel te ves hermosa- me dijo para después sacar un ramo de rosas rojas y decirme- esto es para ti – pero creo que van a tener envidia ante tu belleza- me dijo lo que provoco que me sonrojara

Gracias están muy bonitas- le dije en forma tímida y bajando la mirada

Bueno y de que quieres que conversemos- me dijo de forma dulce pero a la vez se notaba un poco de temor en sus palabras

Bueno l l lo que pasa es que- le dije tartamudeando ya que estaba nerviosa así que tome aire y le dije- lo que pasa es que quiero que me digas si tu quieres algo serio con migo o por lo contrario quieres jugar ya que yo no quiero salir lastimada- le dije agachando la cabeza

El me levanto la cara muy suavemente mientras me miraba a los ojos y me decía

Bella cuando te dije que te quería lo dije en serio y no solo para jugar contigo- me dijo y podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos por lo que me sentí avergonzada al haber dudado de el- y con respecto a si quiero algo serio contigo claro que quiero ya que tu eres el ser más maravilloso de esta tierra y quisiera pedirte que i me harías el honor de ser mi novia?- me dijo mirándome con temor a mi respuesta por lo que no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de la grimas por la emoción

Si -le dije con un hilo de voz- claro que quiero ser tu novia- y no pude evitar que una lagrima traicionera resbalara por mi mejilla la cual el limpio con delicadeza y sonrió de esa forma que tanto adoraba para después darme un beso largo y cariñoso el cual sellaba nuestro noviazgo

Bella me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo- me dijo para después volver a juntar nuestros labios de forma dulce pero posesiva al mismo tiempo como si tuviera miedo de que me alejara.


	10. CONOCIENDO EL CLARO Y LAS 20 PREGUNTAS

CAPITULO 10: CONOCIENDO EL CLARO Y LAS 20 PREGUNTAS

Cuando terminamos el beso él me cogió de la mano y nos pusimos a caminar por el parque yo con una mano lo agarraba a él y en la otra tenía el ramo de Rosas que él me había dado después de estar 15 minutos caminando me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos al Volvo por lo que no aguante la curiosidad y le pregunte

Edward a donde vamos?- el me miro y esbozo un amplia sonrisa

Amor es una sorpresa- me dijo

No me gustan las sorpresas- le dije a Edward haciendo un puchera Made in Alice lo cual provoco que el soltara una carcajada y agarrara mi labio sobresaliente entre los suyos lo que provoco que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo cuando terminamos el beso me dijo

Amor por favor esta sorpresa si te va a gustar ándale mi ángel no preguntes y súbete- dijo mientras me abría la puerta del carro yo me subí sin protestar luego se subió él y condujo todo el camino cogiendo mi mano lo que me asía sentir muy cómoda después de 10 minutos desviamos por una destapada y parqueo al lado de unos árboles él se bajo y luego me abrió la puerta para que yo me bajara después se dirigió a la parte de atrás del carro y saco una canasta y una manta.

Donde estamos- le pregunte ya que solo veía arboles y nada mas

En un sitio muy especial pero tenemos que caminar un poco para que lo puedas ver- me dijo por lo que nos dispusimos a caminar el me llevaba de la mano ya que como yo era un poco descoordinada me tropezaba por lo que él me salvo más de una vez de besar el suelo al cabo de 15 minutos de trayecto pude apreciar un lugar hermoso en el cual habían muchas flores por lo cual quede sorprendida y apenas reaccione solté a Edward y Salí corriendo a la mitad de este tocando las flores des pues de un tiempo me quede observando toda la belleza que había en este lo que ocasiono que cuando Edward me abrazara por la espalda diera n respingo y esto hizo que él se riera

Que te pareció la sorpresa- me dijo Edward mientras recargaba su barbilla en mi hombro

Me encanta este sitio es hermoso- le dije mientras me daba la vuelta en sus brazos y le abrazaba la cintura el agacho la cabeza y me dio un beso el cual respondí gustosa pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo el beso fue subiendo de intensidad el me pego más a su cuerpo paso su lengua por mis labios pidiendo permiso el cual le concedí gustosa yo subí mis manos para enredarlas en su cabello mientras nuestras lenguas se acariciaban tiernamente cuando nos falto el aire nos separamos y el tenia una sonrisa hermosa.

Cuando recuperamos nuestra respiración el tendió la manta que había traído en el suelo y luego acerco la canasta en la cual tenía sándwich y variedad de alimentos entre ellos frutas nos dispusimos a comernos los sándwiches y las frutas hasta que quedaron solo las fresas y justo cuando iba a agarrar una Edward se acerco y la agarro antes que yo

-Quieres- me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa picara

- Si- le respondí

- Pues toma- me dijo mientras acercaba la fresa a mis labios pero cuando la iba a morder la alejo y en un movimiento rápido se la puso en la boca para luego acercarse y así compartirla eso me pareció la casa mas sexi del mundo así nos terminamos todas las fresas después de terminar de comer lo que Edward había traído nos acostamos en la manta yo recargada en su echo mientras él me acariciaba el cabello y así estuvimos un rato hasta que el hablo.

Bella quiero conocer todo acerca de ti tus gusto y tus aficiones lo que te gusta y lo que no- me dijo

Yo también quiero conocer todo de ti- le dije –que te parece si jugamos a las 20 preguntas? - Le propuse

Me parece perfecto amor- me dijo y como siempre me sonroje

Quien empieza- dije

Empiezo yo -me dijo dándome un pico

Ok empieza- le dije

Cuál es tu color favorito?- me pregunto

Depende del día y de mi estado de ánimo pero ahora es el verde- le dije mirándolo a los ojos

Cuál es tu fruta favorita- me pregunto

Antes era la manzana ahora le gana la fresa- le dije ruborizándome ya que por lo que habíamos hecho se había convertido en mi fruta favorita a lo cual el capto y sonrió pícaramente

Materia Favorita?- siguió

Música- le conteste sin dudarlo

La materia que más odias?

Educación física- conteste frunciendo el seño

Por qué?- pregunto intrigado

Por si no te has dado cuenta soy muy torpe caminando ya te imaginaras corriendo y no puedo pasar una clase sin un morado o fractura- le dije a lo cual él me miro un poco preocupado

Así pasamos unos 10 minutos hasta que empezó a preguntar cosas más personales

Cuantos novios has tenido?- me pregunto con un poco de celos

Solo tú, eres mi primer novio- le dije un poco avergonzada ya que tenía miedo de que creyera que era una inexperta

En serio- dijo emocionado- entonces soy el único que ha tenido el honor de probar tus dulces labios- dijo para después besarme

Si- le dije

Ya después de un rato de preguntas fue mi turno por lo que inicie preguntando lo mismo que él para al final preguntar cosas más complicadas y de la cual tenía dudas

Cuantas novias has tenido- le pregunte

Solo una aparte de ti pero no fue nada serio ya que solo la tenía por qué los demás decían que éramos la pareja perfecta y que nos veíamos bien juntos- me respondió a lo cual yo asentí

Porque te gusto yo si puedes tener a la Chica más hermosa a tus pies- le pregunte lo cual logro que el cambiara sus facciones a una más seria luego tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro a los ojos

Escúchame bien bella tu eres el ser más maravilloso del mundo eres hermosa, inteligente, bondadosa, talentosa y podría pasarme toda la vida enumerando tus cualidades así que no te menos precies que tú vales más de lo que yo merezco aquí la pregunta seria por que entre todos tu me elegiste a mi?- me dijo

Pues porque eres el ser más maravilloso que he conocido eres sincero, guapo pero sobre todo contigo me siento protegida como si al estar en tus brazos nada malo pudiera pasarme y solo existiéramos tu y yo- le dije mirándolo a los ojos lo cual hizo que el sonriera y me diera un beso en el cual nos demostrábamos todo el amor y el cariño que nos teníamos.

Después de terminar el beso el me abrazo y así acostados no quedamos en un cómodo silencio donde las palabras sobraban ya que con solo estar entre sus brazo yo era feliz.


	11. EN EL INSTITUTO Y ACCIDENTE EN EDFISICA

CAPITULO 11: EN EL INSTITUTO Y ACCIDENTE EN EDUCACION FISICA

BELLA SWAN POV

Después de pasar un día espectacular en el claro con Edward el me llevo a mi casa y quedamos de vernos mañana en el Instituto ya que teníamos que mantener nuestra relación en secreto para no tener problemas claro que eso se lo dije yo ya que él no quería ocultar lo que sentía por mi cosa que me pareció muy tierna pero no quería que él tuviera algún problema legal ya que yo aun era menor de edad aunque faltaban dos meses para que dejara de serlo eso no evitaba que tuviera problemas y eso era lo que yo menos quería ya que lo amaba tanto que no quería verlo sufrir por mi culpa después de aclarar ese punto quedamos en que el solo iba hace profesor por este semestre y luego iba tratar de conseguir trabajo en otro instituto para poder estar juntos libremente y sin prohibiciones.

Me encontraba en mi cuarto de música tocando y pensando en Edward cuando la Voz de Emmet me sobresalto

Hola peque- me dijo- como te fue hoy

Hola oso me fue bien la pase de lo mejor con Alice- le mentí ya que no quería que se enterara todavía de mi relación con Edward porque con lo celoso que es arma un problema grande.

Me alegra- me dijo- ya hiciste las tareas del instituto- me pregunto como siempre ya que él estaba muy pendiente de mi

Si la verdad no tenía mucha por lo que cuando llegue la acabe- le dije – y tu

Si la hice en casa de Rose- me contesto

Después de hablar un rato con Emmet me dispuse a irme a mi habitación ya que había tenido un día muy largo y quería dormir por que mañana me tocaba ir al instituto y no aguantaba las ganas de ver a Edward antes de dormir le escribí un mensaje a Edward

_Que pases una linda noche y que sueñes con los angelitos_

_TQM BELLA_

No paso ni un minuto cuando recibí contestación

_IGUAL AMOR QUE DESCANCES Y OBVIO QUE VOY A SOÑAR CON EL_

_ANGEL MAS HERMOSO DEL MUNDO… TU_

_TQM TU EDWARD_

Después de leer el mensaje cono 10 veces me quede dormida y en mis sueños como siempre estaba él mi Adonis mi novio Edward el amor de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con los primeros rayos de Sol y cuando me fije a tenía que irme a bañar para alistarme e ir al instituto por lo que me dirigí al baño y al salir vi que mi celular esta vibrando cuando lo cogí era un mensaje de Edward el cual leí

_HOLA MI ANGEL BUENOS DIAS ESPERO QUE HALLAS AMANECIDO BIEN_

_TE VEO EN EL INSTITUTO_

_TQM TU EDWARD_

Lo leí y le conteste al instante

_OK AMOR ESTOY CONTANDO LOS MINUTOS PARA VERTE TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO_

_TQM+ TÚ BELLA_

Después de desayunar con Emmet el se fue en su Jeep a recoger a Rose por lo que yo me dirigí al instituto en mi auto cuando aparque y me baje pude ver el auto de Edward aparcado por lo que deduje que ya había llegado por lo que me dirigí hacia la entrada del edificio donde me esperaba Alice con Jasper apenas llegue a su lado ambos me saludaron pero me miraban con una sonrisa picara por lo que deduje que Jasper también sabía lo mío con Edward.

Y como amaneciste Bella- me pregunto Alice

Bien y tú que tal- le pregunte

Bien pero te veo muy contenta ya arreglaste las dudas que tenias- me pregunto

Si la verdad ya n tengo dudas y estoy muy Feliz por ello- le conteste con una sonrisa la cual cercioraba lo que le estaba diciendo.

Después de hablar con Alice por un rato sonó la campana por lo que nos dirigimos a clases cuando íbamos por los pasillos pasamos por el salón de música donde se encontraba Edward solo y cuando me vio me hizo una seña de que fuera por lo que Alice me dio una mirada cómplice y me dijo

Ve yo te cubro para que nadie venga

Gracias amiga- le dije mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta del salón

Apenas cerré la puerta del salón Edward se levanto de donde se encontraba y me dio un abrazo

Hola mi ángel- me dijo mientras me besaba como si no nos viéramos visto en años

Hola amor- le conteste un poco agitada después del beso

Te extrañe mucho- me dijo haciendo un puchero y pegándome más a su cuerpo

Yo también te extrañe- le conteste

Buen mejor te dejo por que se te hizo tarde para ir a clases- me dijo

Ok te quiero- le dije y me levante en puntas para darle un pequeño beso

Yo mas – me dijo respondiéndome el beso

Cuando salid el salón nos dirigimos a clases con Alice y como llegamos tarde nos toca aguantar un discurso acerca de la puntualidad por el profesor las cuatro primeras horas pasaron sin otro contratiempo en el almuerzo como siempre Edward se sentó con nosotros ya hablamos normalmente claro que con una que otra miradita después del almuerzo me dirigí con Jasper y Alice al gimnasio ya que teníamos Educación Física ya en el gimnasio nos dirigimos a los vestidores para cambiarnos y el profesor empezó a explicar que la clase de hoy era de soga lo que más odiaba ya que aparte de que no me gustan las alturas tendía a darme vértigo.

Después de que ya casi todos los compañeros habían terminado de subir era mi turno por lo que me dispuse a subir pero cuando iba en la mitad mis manos se resbalaron y caí al suelo sobre mi pierna lo que me provoco un gran dolor lo último que escuche fu a Alice diciendo que llamaran a una ambulancia y caí en la inconsciencia.


	12. HABLANDO CON EMMETMI ENFERMERO PERSONAL

CAPITULO 12: HABLANDO CON EMMET Y MI ENFERMERO PERSONAL

Después de lo que me pareció un largo sueño empecé a abrir los ojos y sentí como alguien me tenía tomada de la mano por lo que me gire a observar quien era y ahí fue cuando pude ver a Edward el cual tenía mis manos entre las suyas y su cabeza recostada al lado mío estaba dormido por lo que cuando intente moverme un leve quejido salió de mis labios ya que me dolía mucho la pierna Edward reacciono inmediatamente

Amor como estas te duele algo llamo a la enfermera- me decía Edward muy preocupado mientras miraba para todo lado estaba histérico

Tranquilo amor solo me duele un poco la pierna y no la puedo mover bien pero solo es eso no te preocupes- dije acariciando su rostro con suavidad lo que provoco que él se fuera relajando poco a poco- al igual creo que el golpe fue duro ya que también me duele un poco la cabeza- le dije mientras bajaba la mirada para mirar mi pierna y me fije que la tenía enyesada - rayos y ahora cuanto tiempo tendré que utilizar esta cosa- dije mas para mí que para él

La tendrá por un mes luego de eso te quitaran el yeso- me respondió Edward mientras me acariciaba el rostro y me daba un dulce beso en los labios en esa estábamos cuando escuchamos como se abría la puerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Emmet aparto a Edward de mi lado y lo arrincono a la pared sosteniéndolo del cuello

QUE HACES CON MI HERMANITA BASTARDO?- le grito Emmet a Edward lo que hizo que me diera mucho miedo

EMMET SUELTA A EDWARD- le grite a mi hermano pero él estaba cegado por la ira y apretaba mas su agarre

Emmet suéltame y platiquemos con calma por favor- le decía Edward a Emmet pero él no lo soltaba por lo que yo en un ataque de nervios ya que no quería que Emmet le hiciera algo a Edward trate de levantarme para atajarlo pero lo que paso fue que me caí de la cama y me pegue en la pierna

HAY- grite ya que me dolía mucho lo que logro que Emmet y Edward voltearan a mirar Edward en un movimiento rápido se soltó del agarre de Emmet y corrió a mi lado cargándome con cuidado en brazos y dejándome sobre la cama de nuevo

Amor Dios como fuiste a tratar de bajarte te sientes bien llamo a la enfermera – me decía Edward acariciando mi rostro el cual estaba contraído por el dolor que sentía en mi pierna

Hermanita perdóname como estas- me decía Emmet el cual estaba al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Edward

No tranquilos el dolor ya me está pasando- les dije para tranquilizarlos- y en cuanto a ti Emmet no vuelvas a tratar de pegarle a Edward él es mi novio y por eso estaba aquí además yo no te digo nada cuando Rosalie se queda en tu cuarto y casi no me dejan dormir- le reproche a Emmet

Eso es distinto además el es mayor que tú- me dijo Emmet mirando a Edward con odio

Eso no me importa yo amo a Edward y ni tu ni nadie me apartara de él- le dije ya que no solo lo quería si no lo amaba aunque nunca se lo había dicho

Emmet mira yo estoy enamorado de tu hermana y estaré tanto como ella quiera si quieres hablo con tus padres y les digo que Bella es mi vida y por nada del mundo me separare de ella ni siquiera tú podrás apartarme de ella ya que yo sin ella no podría vivir y luchare hasta el último latido de mi corazón por hacerla feliz- le dijo Edward a Emmet en con una seguridad la cual no dejaba dudas de sus sentimiento

En verdad la amas?- le pregunto Emmet ya un poco más calmado

Más que a mi vida preferiría morir en vez de verla sufrir- le respondió Edward mirándome con esas Esmeraldas las cuales reflejaban todo el amor que sentía por mí lo que hizo que mi corazón latiera desbocado ya que nunca había dicho que me amaba

Te amo- le dije perdida en su mirada lo que provoco que una radiante sonrisa apareciera en su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaran como si dos estrellas estuvieran en ellos

Yo también Te amo más que a mi vida más que a nada en este mundo ahora tú eres mi vida- me dijo antes de darme un dulce beso el cual me transporto al cielo y nos encerró en nuestra burbuja personal hasta que oímos un carraspeo

Bueno veo que ustedes se aman y pues yo no me opondré ya que para mí lo más importante es la felicidad de mi hermanita pero eso si la haces sufrir no habrá lugar en el mundo en el que te puedas esconder ya que te buscare hasta debajo de las piedras para acerté pagar- dijo Emmet en tono protector ya que él me cuidaba demasiado.

Tranquilo como te dije antes de hacerla sufrir primero me suicido- le dijo Edward a Emmet

En esas estábamos cuando entro una enfermera y detrás de ella entro el padre de Edward el cual nos miro de forma interrogativa para luego dirigirse a mi

Hola bella como te sientes – me pregunto de forma cariñosa lo cual me recordó a mi padre que estaba de viaje con mama por negocios

Bien Dr Cullen solo me duele un poco la pierna pero creo que es algo normal- le conteste dándole una sonrisa sincera

Dime Carlisle ya que por lo que veo tu ya eres parte de nuestra familia- me dijo mirando a Edward y a mí lo que provoco que me sonrojara – y con respecto al dolor de la pierna te recetare unas pastas para que no te duela tanto y tendrás que andar en muletas mientras tanto- me dijo

bueno Carlisle- dije en tono nervioso ya que me preocupaba de que el no estuviera de acuerdo con la relación de Edward y mía- gracias por todo- le dije

no hay de qué y no te preocupes porque yo estoy Feliz de que mi Hijo haya encontrado el amor y si es con una muchacha como tú mejor ya que nunca lo había visto tan feliz- me dijo Carlisle Guiñándome el ojo

Después de 2 horas me dieron de alta por lo que tuve que salir en silla de ruedas hasta la entrada luego Edward me cargo como una niña pequeña mientras Emmet recogía las muletas yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me daba un beso en la coronilla cuando llegamos a su auto me dejo en la silla del copiloto la cual había corrido previamente para que no me sintiera incomoda cuando me dejo en ella me coloco el cinturón de seguridad y me dio un casto beso en los labios para luego dirigirse a su lado mientras conducía me agarraba la mano y cuando había un pare me miraba la pierna y suspiraba como si le doliera mas a él que a mi

Amor llegamos- me dijo Edward después de 10 minutos y se dirigió a abrir la puerta y cargarme mientras Emmet aparcaba y abría la puerta de la entrada y posteriormente abrir subir la escaleras para abrir la de mi habitación cuando entramos Edward me dejo sobre mi cama y comenzó a mirar minuciosamente mi habitación

Gracias por cargarme Edward- le dije sonriéndole

De nada Amor cualquier cosa por ti- dijo mientras se dirigía a Emmet- Emmet compraste las pastas que le receto papá a Bella? -Le pregunto

Claro están en la cocina- dijo Emmet

Ok- dijo Edward y después se dirigió a mi- amor ya vengo voy por las pastas para que te las tomes no me demoro- dijo y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de salir

Se nota que te Quiere y que tu lo Quieres- dijo Emmet

Si no sabes cuánto lo quiero- le dije a Emmet sinceramente

Solo espero que no te haga sufrir- dijo Emmet- sabes que te Quiero Bells cierto- me dijo tomando mi mano

Claro hermano Oso yo también Te quiero y mucho- le dije sonriéndole

En ese momento entro Edward con una bandeja en la cual estaba un vaso de agua y 2 pastas

Toma Amor tomate las pastas para que no te duela tanto la pierna- me dijo

Ahora vas hacer mi enfermero- le dije con una sonrisa mientras me tomaba las pastas

Claro de ahora en adelante voy hacer tu enfermero personal amor- me dijo mientras me besaba


	13. HABLANDO CON ESME Y VISITA SORPRESA

CAPITULO 13: HABLANDO CON ESME Y VISITA SORPRESA

BELLA POV

Después de tomar el medicamento Edward me ayudo a recostarme bien en mi cama y se recostó a mi lado yo me moví un poco y apoye la cabeza en su pecho el envolvió mu cintura con sus brazo luego paso la cobija por encima mío y me empezó a tararear una canción la cual nunca había escuchado pero hizo que me quedara dormida rápidamente no sin antes decir

Te amo Edward- dije en un susurro

Yo también Te amo más que a mi ángel- me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente

Y así me quede dormida mientras pensaba y soñaba con mi amado profesor de música no se cuanto tiempo dormí lo que si se es que desperté cuando unos rayos de sol que se colaban por mi ventana me dieron directamente en el rostro lo que hizo que abriera mis ojos poco a poco y cuando me di la vuela para saludar a mi amor no estaba por lo que me asuste y con dificultad me senté pero al sentarme encima de mi mesita de noche había una nota que decía

_Amor me fui esta mañana temprano ya que tenía que ir al instituto no te preocupes_

_Descansa y después del instituto te voy a ver mi mama va a estar haciéndote _

_Compañía así que no te preocupes no te vas a quedar solita_

_TEAMO + QUE A MI VIDA _

_TU EDWARD_

Estaba leyendo la nota por segunda vez cuando escuche que golpeaban la puerta de mi cuarto y no sabía quién podría ser

Adelante- dije

Hola bella como amaneciste- me dijo Esme en tono maternal- te duele la pierna- me pregunto

Hola Esme – le digo con mi mejor sonrisa- la verdad es que me duele un poco pero creo que es normal- le dije a Esme en tono normal pero la verdad estaba un poco preocupada por lo que ella pensara de mi relación con Edward y creo que ella noto la tención ya que me dijo

Bella se que te preocupa mi opinión acerca de la relación con mi hijo pero sabes algo yo no me opongo ya que nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz y enamorado solo espero que eso sea mutuo- me dijo Esme en forma de pregunta y como podía dudar de mis sentimientos hacia su Hijo si él era mi vida el único y mi gran amor

Esme con todo respeto pero yo amo a su hijo más que a mi vida él es mi primer amor y creo que el único ya que estando con él me siento completa siento que él es la pieza faltante de mi corazón y no puedo imaginar una vida en la que él no esté a mi lado y estoy dispuesta a luchar contra todo y contra todo con tal de estar a su lado- le dije de forma segura para que no quedara dudas de mis sentimiento

Me alegra que lo ames así porque él te ama de la misma forma lo veo en su comportamiento y en cómo sus facciones cambian cuando habla de ti sus ojos brillan y una involuntaria sonrisa aparece como si tú fueras la medicina para todos sus males- me dijo Eme lo cual provoco que sonriera ya que a mí me pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba o hablaba con él es como si él fuera un ser mágico

Des pues de la charla con Esme y de que me dejara sola en mi habitación cogí mis muletas las cuales estaban al lado de mi cama y me dirijo hacia el baño a lavarme los dientes y bañarme pero obviamente primero tengo que envolver el yeso en una bolsa lo cual es muy incomodo después de demorarme más de lo normal aseándome me dirijo a buscar un short y una blusa ya que no voy a salir de casa porque con mi pierna no es que me pueda mover mucho.

Después de haberme arreglado me dirijo a la sala y prendo el Tv para ver un poco el canal de Música el cual me guata mucho después de cómo 15 minutos golpearon la puerta y cuando me iba a levantar a abrir Esme se dirigió

No te preocupes mi niña yo abro- me dijo por lo que me volví a acomodar en el sofá con mi pierna estirada- Bella tienes visita- me dijo Esme lo cual me extraño un poco ya que a esta Hora mis amigos aun se encontraban en el instituto

¿Quién es? – pregunte un poco intrigada

Dice que se llama Jacob Black y que es tu amigo- me dijo Esme Jake pero el que hace aquí y como supo donde vivía pensé pero luego dije

Dile que pase por favor- le dije a Esme mientras trataba de acomodarme lo mejor posible para saber a qué venia

Hola Bella -me dijo Jacob mientras entraba pero al ver mi pierna me miro preocupado- que te paso?- me pregunto

Hola Jake- le dije- y esto- le dije contestándole a su pregunta y mientras señalaba mi yeso- es a raíz de un accidente que tuve en la clase de Ed física

Pero como te sientes- me dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón que quedaba frente al mío

Bien Gracias- le conteste- pero como supiste donde vivía ya que solo te e visto una vez y nunca hablamos de eso- le pregunte

Lo que pasa es que ayer hablando con mi papá le hable de ti y cuando nombre tu apellido dijo que era muy amigo de tu papá y que incluso algunas veces se juntaban para pescar- me dijo por lo que me puse a hacer memoria hasta que me acorde que papá decía que se iba a pescar a la Push con un amigo llamado Billy

Tu Papá como se llama?- le pregunte para Salir de dudas

Billy porque?- me dijo

A entonces si se quien es- le dije y así comenzamos a hablar de todo un poco de la escuela de sus hermanas de sus amigos de todo después de media Hora Esme se despidió diciendo que tenía que ir a hacer la cena por lo que antes de irse le agradeci por cuidarme estaba muy entretenía hablando con Jake hasta que escuche como la puerta se abrió y por ella entraban mi Hermano y Edward cuando lo vi le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo pero su sonrisa se esfume cuando vio a Jake y sus manos se hicieron en puño al igual que Emmet miraba a Jake como si lo quisiera matar

Hola hermano Oso- le dije rompiendo la tensión y estirando mis manos para poder darle un beso en la mejilla él se acerco y me dijo

Hola peque como estas- me pregunto mientras me miraba

Bien ya casi no me duele la pierna -le dije con una sonrisa

Buenas tardes- dijo Jake extendiéndole la mano a Edward el cual lo mataba con la miraba y luego se la extendió a Emmet el cual la apretó un poco más de lo necesario

Amor - dije estirándole las manos a Edward como una niña pequeña para que me abrazara el me miro y me sonrió mientras se acercaba y me daba un pequeño beso yo me corrí un poco para que se sentara detrás mío y yo pudiera recostar mi cabeza en su pecho lo cual hizo y mientras yo recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho el me acariciaba la espalda

Emmet mira el es Jake el hijo de Billy el amigo de papa de La Push- le dije a Emmet

A hola espero que tu papa se encuentre bien – le dijo Emmet - bueno yo me retiro a mi habitación ya que tengo tarea- dijo mitras se despedía de Jake y se iba a si habitación

Yo también me retiro ya que no quiero que se me haga tarde y mi papá se preocupe- dijo mientras se levantaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla a lo cual Edward gruño pero solo yo lo escuche y luego le dio la mano a Edward la cual el tomo

Apenas se fue Jake Edward agarro mi rostro y me dio un beso el cual me dejo sin respiración ya que fue apasionado y posesivo

Te amo- me dijo después de recuperar la respiración

Yo también -le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro- Quieres ver una Película le pregunte mientras nos acomodábamos un poco

Claro- me dijo mientras me daba un casto pero delicioso beso en los labios.


	14. VIENDO PELICULAS Y ENEMIGA

CAPITULO 14 VIENDO PELICULAS Y ENEMIGA

BELLA POV

Mientras Edward iba a buscar palomitas golpearon a la puerta por lo que me decidí a ir abrir cogí mis muletas y fui a la puerta al abrir vi que eran Alice, Jasper y Rose los cuales me saludaron y entraron yo cerré la puerta y entre detrás de ellos con las muletas cuando me estaba asomando por el pasillo Edward iba saliendo de la cocina y al verme me miro preocupado

Que haces de pie me hubieras dicho que estaban golpeando- me dijo mientras dejaba la tasa con palomitas y se acercaba corriendo para tomarme en brazos al estilo de novia y volverme a acostar en el sofá ante la mirada divertida de Jasper y la mirada tierna de Alice y Rose.

Pero Edward tú estabas ocupado y me levante con las muletas no te enojes- le dije haciendo un puchero y poniendo cara de perrito abandonado el me miro con ternura y me cogió el labio sobresaliente entre los suyos para luego darme un beso

Está bien amor pero no debes moverte bruscamente qué tal te hubieras vuelto a caer- me dijo en tono de preocupación

Está bien- le dije acariciando su rostro para que se relajara- pero mañana tengo que ir al instituto y tengo que practicar un poco con las muletas- le dije

Pero practica cuando yo esté pendiente para que no te puedas lastimar está bien- me dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro

Ok- le dije mientras le daba un beso hasta que se escucho un carraspeo y vimos a Alice, Emmet que no sé en qué momento llego Jas y Rose mirándonos por lo que me sonroje y escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward el cual me abrazo y se reía bajito

Bueno chicos y que hacían- pregunto Alice sentándose con Jas en el sofá de dos plazas

Íbamos a ver una peli se apuntan- les pregunte

Claro y que peli van a ver- me pregunto Alice

Estaba pensando en ver Twilight- les dije con indiferencia

Me encanta esa peli sus actores están lindos- dijo Alice

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Rose

Entonces veámosla- dijeron

Después de que nos acomodamos cada quien con su pareja Alice en las piernas de Jas, Rose en las de Emmet y yo recostada en el pecho de Edward empezó la peli .

wau ese actor está muy guapo- dije cuando apareció la imagen de Edward Cullen en la pantalla

Es verdad - dijo Alice suspirando mira sus ojos son de ensueño

Y su cuerpo es de muerte- dijo rose por lo que todos los chicos gruñeron inclusive Edward el cual tenía el seño Fruncido

No se me hace- dijo Edward- es un tipo común y corriente- a leguas se notaba que estaba celoso

Si además que le ven es solo el maquillaje- dijo Jasper

Estoy de acuerdo además esos músculos deben ser mejoramiento de la computación- dijo Emmet

Y ahora las que gruñimos fuimos las chicas ya que yo había visto fotos de él en internet y no era para nada artificial pero lo dejamos pasar después cuando se acabo la película las chicas suspiramos y empezamos a comentar

Ojala él la convierta en vampiro ya que ella quiere pasar toda la eternidad con él- dijo Alice

Viste su cuerpo en el prado es de ensueño- dijo Rose mordiéndose el labio por lo que Emmet Gruño la tomo en brazos y se la llevo mientras ella reía

A mí me encanta el amor que se tienen ya que a él no le importa morir con tal de protegerla y ella seria capaz de estar con él sin importarle nada- dije mientras suspiraba y en esas Edward me abrazo fuerte y me susurro

Yo por ti soy capaz de hacer lo que sea si tú me dices que me tire de un acantilado yo solo te pregunto de cual solo por verte Feliz así que no anheles lo que tienes y es mi vida entera- me dijo mientras me besaba de forma posesiva como queriendo decir que yo era solo de él y de nadie más

Tu sabes que yo no te pediría eso ya que sin ti no podría vivir- le dije dándole un pequeño beso- además te ves hermoso cuando estas celoso- le dije en forma de broma

Yo no estaba celoso- dijo entonces decidí picarlo un poco

Bueno entonces no te importa si vemos la otra peli de la saga – le dije- es que él es tan lindo y varonil- le dije fingiendo un suspiro lo que provoco que gruñera y me besara de forma posesiva como queriendo decir que yo era suya y obvio que era así

No quiero que suspires por él tu eres mía y de nadie más- dijo

Estas celoso?- dije fingiendo inocencia

Si estoy celoso de él y de todo el que se atreva a mirarte o al que tu mires no quiero que nadie me aleje de ti tu eres mi vida ahora- me dijo haciendo un puchero

Nadie me alejara de ti amor te amo más que a mi vida y estaré tanto como tú quieras- le dije dándole un pequeño beso

Pues prepárate para estar siempre con migo porque nunca me alejare de ti- me dijo- bueno y ahora a dormir- me dijo mientras me cargaba y me llevaba a la habitación luego me acostó en la cama y me arropo para después el acotarse a mi lado y tararearme una canción que no conozco

Te amo- le dije

Yo mas mi ángel- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente

Al otro día me desperté con el sonido del despertador y al abrí los ojos me fije que encima de mi mesita de noche había una nota por lo que a leí

_AMOR TE VEO EN EL INSTITUTO CUIDATE Y NO HAGAS ESFUERZOS_

_TE AMO_

_TU EDWARD_

Luego de leer la nota me aliste y baje a desayunar con Emmet cuando terminamos me fui en su auto ya que por obvias condiciones no podía manejar luego de pasar por Rose nos dirigimos al instituto al llegar Emmet se bajo a abrirle la puerta a Rose y luego me abrí la puerta a mí y me bajo cargada mientras yo me apoyaba en el auto y él me daba mis muletas

Como te sientes peque- me pregunto

Bien Emmy- le dije mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla

Luego cuando me estaba dirigiendo a la entrada me fije que Jasper, Alice y Edward estaban parados hablando así que me dirigí hacia ellos para saludarlos hablamos un rato mientras llegaba la hora de ir a clases cuando sonó el timbre nos dirigimos a clases el día paso sin ningún contratiempo el almuerzo lo disfrutamos como siempre entre risas y bromas pero no dejaba de sentir una mirada que me atravesaba así que cuando me gire descubrí que Jesica me miraba como si quisiera matarme y Mike me miraba como si quisiera devorarme pero no le tome importancia cuando termino el almuerzo nos tocaba música por lo que Edward se adelanto mientras yo me dirigía por mi libro y luego al salón cuando iba entrando Edward ya estaba arreglando unos papeles y solo estaban Jessica, Ángela, Ben Mike Jasper y Alice cuando iba pasando por el lado de Jessica esta me Hizo zancadilla por lo que caí al suelo y me dolió la pierna

Hay- me queje lo que hizo que Edward volteara a mírame y se acercara corriendo preocupado

Estas bien- me dijo preocupado mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie y me daba mis muletas

Si solo me tropecé- le dije ya que no quería problemas con Jessica

Eso es mentira profesor Jessica le metió el pie para que se callera- le dijo Ángela ganándose la mirada envenenada de Jessica

Es cierto yo la vi- dijo Ben

Señorita Stanley a dirección- le dijo Edward muy molesto

Jessica se levanto y cuando paso por mi lado me dijo cuídate Swan por que te voy a hacer la vida de cuadritos y salió lo que me hizo pensar GENIAL AHORA TENGO UNA ENEMIGA…


	15. PRIMER MALENTENDIDO Y PERDONADO

CAPITULO 15: PRIMER MAL ENTENDIDO Y PERDONANDO

BELLA POV

Después del incidente con Jessica me Edward me ayudo a que me sentara donde siempre

Estas Bien- me pregunto muy preocupado

Si tranquilo tu empieza la clase- le dije bajito para que nadie me escuchara solo él

El siguió normalmente la clase pero de vez en cuando veía como me miraba de reojo con sus ojitos verdes los cuales denotaban preocupación y aunque me dolía un poco la pierna trataba de disimular para no preocuparlo después de que se acabo la clase todos empezaron a salir pero yo me quede de ultimas con Alice y Jasper ya que como me tocaba caminar en muletas no podía estar rodeada de mucha gente cuando salieron todos quedamos solo nosotros

Le voy a volar la cabeza a Jessica- dijo Alice apretando los puños

Cálmate Alice -le dijo Jasper mientras la abrazaba

No Alice no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi además déjala ya se cansara de molestar y buscara a otro- dije- pero lo que no entiendo es por qué me metió el pie si no le hice nada además al salir me dijo algo como "Cuídate Swan" yo ni siquiera sabía que se sabía mi apellido y aparte no le he hecho nada- añadí pensativa

Que ella que!- dijo Edward enojado por lo que brinque ya que estaba tan distraída que no me había acordado que seguíamos en el salón y aparte que Edward también seguía hay- pero quien se cree para amenazarte y mas para hacerte caer viendo cómo te encuentras esto lo va a saber la directora- dijo furioso y apretando el puente de la nariz

No Edward por favor deja así yo no quiero tener problemas además te juro que si me vuelve a hacer o decir algo yo misma la acuso si- le dije haciendo un puchero

Está bien pero prométeme que lo dirás- dijo en tono de advertencia- no soportaría que te tocara si quiera un pelo- añadió

Tranquilo que si ella no te dice yo si- dijo Alice

Después de convencer a mi amado novio de no hacer nada salimos del salón y nos fuimos a la salida ya que el instituto estaba prácticamente solo por que las clases ya habían acabado cuando estaba por salir escuche como alguien me llamaba por lo que al girarme me percate que era Mike Newton e capitán del equipo de baloncesto

Bella podemos hablar- me dijo mientras Alice y Jasper lo miraban

Si claro- le dije para que siguiera

A solas es que no quiero que nadie se entere- me dijo – te voy a decir por qué Jessica te esta agrediendo- añadió

Chicos déjenme hablar con él a ver si así logro saber por qué Jessica me odia tanto- dije

Te esperamos afuera bella y así te llevamos a tu casa- dijo Jas ya que Emmet se había adelantado con Rose

Ok- dije y cuando salieron le dije a Mike-dime porque Jessica me está agrediendo si no le hice nada- le pregunte

Lo que pasa es que ella te tiene celos- me dijo y me dejo en Shock ella celos de mi si ella era la más popular

Celo y porque- pregunte

Es que yo le dije que tú te estabas poniendo muy linda y que quería terminar con ella para poder salir contigo- me dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mi

QUE¡- dije casi gritando y retrocediendo pero con mis muletas lo que logre fue tropezar y caer por segunda Vez Mike se alarmo y me ayudo a ponerme de pie para luego poner sus manos en mi cintura y tratar de robarme un beso yo trataba de zafarme pero con mi pie enyesado y con la fuerza que me agarraba era casi imposible yo rogaba que Jas entrara para pararlo per4o cuando estaba a punto de besarme yo cerré los ojos fuertemente ya que no quería ver ese desagradable hecho escuche una voz furiosa

Jóvenes perdón por interrumpir sus muestras de amor pero deben irse- dijo mientras me miraba con rabia y desilusión Mike asustado me soltó y salió corriendo de ahí yo como pude cogí mis muletas y cuando me di la vuelta vi a Edward que iba saliendo

EDWARD- le grite el volteo y me dijo

Yo pensé que eras diferente pero eres igual a todas que quería una buena nota me lo hubieras dicho en vez de jugar con migo así- me dijo destilando veneno yo lo mire y no pude ocultar las lagrimas pero sacando un poco de valor le dije

No es lo que crees pero qué más da si eso es lo que piensas haz lo que quieras pero sé que tarde o temprano vas a saber la verdad y no sé si pueda perdonarte- le dije muy dolida y me fui a donde estaban Jasper y Alice los cuales me vieron llorando

Que paso?- me pregunto Alice entonces yo les conté todo y lo que me había dicho Edward también

Que tonto es Edward y que Hijo de Puta es Mike- dijo Jasper

Bueno bella no te preocupes mañana hablaras con Edward y aclararas todo- me dijo Alice

Después de que llegue a casa me encerré en mi habitación y llore, llore de impotencia y de rabia porque Edward había desconfiado de mi sin siquiera dejarme explicarle si tan solo confiara un poco más en mi pensé después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo me dormí y como siempre la rutina me levanta y aliste no desayune ya que ni ganas tenia de hacerlo Emmet me riño pero no logro nada así que nos dirigimos al instituto cuando llegue Alice y Jasper me estaban esperando por lo que me dirigí a ellos como siempre íbamos por los pasillo cuando nos encontramos con Mike Jasper lo vio y no guanto por lo que le dio un puño en la boca lo que hizo que este se callera

Idiota vuelves a tratar de besar a Bella sin su consentimiento y te mato- le dijo gritando- pídele perdón Ahora -le dijo Jas a Mike

Perdón por tratar de besarte a la fuerza Bella te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer- dijo Mike

Vamos Jas no te metas en problemas- le dije sin tomar en cuenta a Mike cuando nos dimos la vuelta para seguir caminando me tope con Edward el cual se veía arrepentido pero yo no le tome en cuenta y trate de seguir

Bella- me dijo cuando estaba caminando pero yo no pare y ni lo mire pero lo que no tome en cuenta es que el me siguió- Hablemos por favor- me dijo yo seguía sin hablar- bien entonces hablare delante de todos y no me va a importar- dijo decidido por lo que le dije

Bien vamos a halar al salón de música

Vamos -me dijo mientras yo me dirigía hacia halla y él me seguía

Que necesita profesor Cullen- e dije en tono frio ya que todavía estaba molesta

Bella por favor no me digas así- dijo Edward en tono de Suplica

Pero si usted es eso mi profesor- le dije cortante

No, para ti soy Edward TU EDWARD- dijo recalando las últimas palabras mientras tomaba mi rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos

Qué pena profesor pero es que no quiero que haya esa confianza ya que no quiero que me regale notas- le dije las palabras que él había dicho

Bella perdóname – me dijo en tono de suplica y con los ojos lloroso- Yo te amo por favor perdóname no me dejes te lo suplico- dijo en tono lastimero yo solo lo miraba conteniendo las lagrimas- que quieres que haga? Dímelo y yo lo hago con tal de que no me dejes- me dijo ya llorando lo que me partió el alma y no pude aguantar una lagrima traicionera- si quieres que me arrodille lo hago pero no me abandones- dijo mientras se iba hincando pero yo lo pare

No lo hagas- le dije mientras no aguantaba las lagrimas- Yo también Te amo y te perdono- le dije él me abrazo llorando a un y me dio un beso en el cual mostraba todo su amor y lo arrepentido que estaba

Después de una sesión de besos me dirigí a clases y no pude dejar de pensar en Edward y en que lo quería ver


	16. EN CASA DE LOS CULLENMOMENTO BOCHORNOSO

CAPITULO 16: EN CASA DE LOS CULLEN Y MOMENTO BOCHORNOSO

BELLA POV

Después de que acabaran las clases nos fuimos en el auto de Alice a lo lejos pude ver como Edward me miraba y sonreía y yo le devolví la sonrisa mientras me subía al carro de Jas para irnos ya que él me llevaría a la casa cuando llegue me despedí de los chicos y me fui al salón de música a tocar estaba tan ensimismada tocando que no me di cuenta cuando alguien entro solo escuche que cuando acabe alguien aplaudía lo que me hizo brincar y caer de espaldas ya se me hacia raro que no haya besado al suelo pensé

Perdón AMOR no quería asustarte- me dijo Edward preocupado mientras me tomaba en brazos y se sentaba en el banco con migo en las piernas

Tranquilo no te preocupes es solo que estaba tan concentrada que no te escuche- le dije tranquilizándolo – por cierto quien te abrió?- le pregunte

Emmet iba entrando cuando yo llegue ye le pedí el favor que me dejara entrar – me dijo mientras me abrazaba de la cintura y escondía su rostro en mi cuello yo solo acariciaba su cabello después de no se cuanto tiempo así mi estomago hizo acto de presencia y gruño Edward me miro divertido- Tienes hambre- me pregunto

Mucha no he desayunado y estoy muerta del hambre- le dije por lo que él me miro con reproche y preocupación

Princesa por qué no te desayunaste te puede hacer daño- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro yo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia

No tenía hambre esta mañana- le dije agachando la mirada él se dio cuenta de esto ya que al alzar mi rostro me vio con pena y me beso como nuca nuestras lenguas jugaban una batalla campal e4n la cual ninguna iba a ganar cuando se nos acabo el aire nos separamos- Wau -dije con mi respiración agitada

Eso es quedarse corto- me dijo y de un momento a otro se levanto con migo aun en sus brazos- Bueno mi princesa vamos a que comas algo ya que tengo planes para ahora más tarde- me dijo mientras me llevaba cargada a la cocina y me sentaba en la barra- Que te preparo mi ángel- me pregunto

OMELET- le dije saboreando mis labios y con una sonrisa el me miro de forma tierna mientras besaba mis labios para después empezar a cocinar hablamos de cosas sin importancia mientras el cocinaba y cuando termino me sirvió a mí y él se sirvió un poco cuando lo probé no pude aguantar soltar un gemido estaba delicioso- que rico- dije como una niña pequeña él me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Me alegra que te guste amor- me dijo seguimos comiendo entre risas y caricias después de que acabamos Edward levo los platos a la cocina los lavo seco y colgó mientras yo lo miraba luego de que acabo me miro- Amor te quiero invitar a la casa de mis padres mi madre te quiere volver a ver y mi padre igual vamos- me dijo haciendo un puchero irresistible

Ok pero deja me visto y luego pasamos por una floristería para llevarle unas rosas a Esme bueno-le dije

Después de que me arregle y de avisarle a Emmet salimos rumbo a su casa primero pasamos por la floristería y luego seguimos el camino al llegar quede deslumbrada era una casa hermosa con un jardín amplio y lleno de hermosas flores la cuales le daban un tono hogareño en pocas palabras era hermosa Edward aparco y abrió la cajuela para sacar mis muletas y luego ayudarme a bajar a mi cuando entramos a la casa no pude dejar de apreciar lo hermosa que estaba

Hola ya llegamos- dijo Edward mientras tomaba una de mis muletas y me agarraba de la cintura yo me apoye agarrando la suya y así entramos a la sala donde nos esperaba Esme

Hola mis niño como están- nos pregunto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Edward el cual no me soltaba y me daba uno a mí

Hola Esme- le conteste

Mama mira lo que te compro Bella- le dijo dándole el ramo de flores el cual tenía en la otra mano

Gracias pero no debiste molestarte- me dijo

No es ninguna molestia- le respondí con una sonrisa

Después de que Edward me enseño toda la casa llegamos a su habitación la cual era amplia tenía un sofá de cuero negro y una cama amplia la cual estaba con sabanas de seda enfrente de la cama había un ventanal el cual mostraba una vista privilegiada y en la parte posterior había un estante lleno de CD's y libros

Me encanta tu habitación- le dije a Edward totalmente admirada

Gracias- dijo Edward no pude evitar acercarme al estante y mirar la música mientras Edward me miraba fijamente despues de admirar los CD'S y de hablar un poco de nuestros gustos bajamos a cenar ya que Esme nos había llamado Edward me ayudo a bajar las escaleras y nos dirigimos al comedor al llegar nos encontramos con Carlisle el cual ya había llegado

Hola Carlisle como estas- le dije mientras él se levantaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla

Bien y tu como sigues de tu pierna cariño- me pregunte

Bien ya casi me acostumbro a las muletas- le conteste luego de la conversación nos sentamos a cenar cómodamente ya que la charla fluía de forma natural y me sentía cómoda hablando con ellos despues de terminar de cenar me despedí ya que mañana tenía que ir al instituto no sin antes prometer que los visitaría pronto luego de despedirme y de que Edward dijera que volvía mas tarde nos fuimos a casa- Edward me la pase muy bien tu casa es muy bonita- le dije

Me alegra que la hayas pasado Bien- me dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas sin desviarla mirada de la carretera y me daba un beso al llegar a la casa hizo el mismo procedimiento que cuando llegamos a la suya y cuando abrí no esperaba encontrarme con lo que me encontré encima del sofá estaba Emmet desnudo con Rosalie acostada encima de él y en las mismas condiciones

EMMET- grite mientras Edward llegaba a mi lado corriendo ya que estaba cuadrando el volvo Emmet y Rosalie se despertaron y yo rápido solté las muletas y oculte mi rostro en el pecho de Edward totalmente sonrojada

Hermanita perdón no me di cuenta de la hora- me decía Emmet

No si ya me di cuenta pero ahora quedare traumatizada- le conteste pegada al pecho de Edward

Bella lo siento enserio que pena- escuchaba hablar a Rose pero yo no respondía

Ya puedo mirar- dije

Si- dijeron Rose y Emmet al tiempo yo me aparte un poco de Edward sin soltarlo para no caer mientras Edward abría los ojos ya que también los tenia cerrados Emmet se había puesto la camisa y tenía el pantalón medio abrochado mientras Rose se había puesto la falda y la camisa

Hermanita enserio perdón- me decía Emmet preocupado

Ya olvídalo pero por favor la próxima vez haz lo que tengas que hacer en tu habitación y o en la sala que por lo que veo no va a volver a ser la misma ante mis ojos- dije en tono dramático logrando que soltaran la risa

Para mí tampoco- dijo Emmet guiñándole un ojo a Rose y esta se sonrojo


	17. ANIVERSARIOPELEANDO POR LO QUE ES MIO

CAPITULO 17: ANIVERSARIO Y PELIANDO POR LO QUE ES MIO

BELLA POV

Hoy se cumplía un mes desde que me había hecho novia de Edward y dos días desde que Carlisle me quito el yeso este mes había sido el mejor de mi vida claro aparte de los problemas que tiene toda pareja a un recuerdo el último

_FLASHBACK_

_Nos encontrábamos en cine en parejas Alice y Jasper, Emmet y Rose, Edward y yo íbamos a elegir la película mientras ellos compraban los dulces estábamos en esas cuando a vimos en cartelera BREAKING DAWN en la cual por supuesto actuaba Robert pattinson_

_Cicas que les parece si jugamos un rato con los chicos- dijo Alice_

_A que te refieres?- pregunte_

_Se acuerdan de la vez que vimos crepúsculo- dijo y asentimos- pues elijamos esta y démosle celos con los actores a ver cómo se comportan_

_Ok- dijimos y fuimos a comprar las entradas cuando llegaron los chicos entramos a la sala y empezó la peli y como estaba planeado empezamos a darles celos Edward a veces mi raba a Robert en la pantalla y apretaba los nudillos al igual que los otros chicos cuando se acabo la película todas estábamos todavía con los ojos llorosos ya que la protagonista casi muere cuando salimos de la sala los chicos nos ignoraban – Edward amor- lo llame pero no me puso cuidado entonces yo me enoje y pase por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo y caminando lo más rápido que las muletas me permitían las chicas hicieron lo mismo obteniendo el mismo resultado de camino a casa ni Edward ni Yo hablamos y cuando llegue Edward me ayudo a bajar y me paso las muletas yo no le dije nada y entre a mi casa con el detrás entre a la cocina y e se apoyo en la barra mientras yo trataba de alcanzar un vaso como no pude el me ayudo quedando muy cerca de mí – Gracias- le dije y lo que no espere fue que el agarrara mi rostro y e besara de forma apasionada y posesiva_

_Amor no anheles a nadie que no sea yo tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo- me dijo_

_Lo sé Amor- le dije ya que para empezar yo había empezado- perdóname- añadí y nos volvimos a besar_

_FIN EL FLASHBACK_

A hora estaba arreglándome ya que Edward me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa me estaba colocando un vestido y unas converse ya que como todavía no me mejoraba del todo no podía usar tacón además de mi muy bien sabida falta de equilibrio después de que estuve lista me dirigí a la sala donde ya se encontraba Edward el cual me miro de arriba abajo y yo me sonroje y como no me decía nada me acerque a él al estar cerca me dio un beso de película y luego me miro

Estas Hermosísima mi amor- me dijo – ahora sé que los ángeles existen- dijo provocando que me sonrojara

Gracias tu también está muy guapo- le dije mientras lo miraba y es que llevaba un esmoquin negro que le quedaba divino después de hablar por varios minutos más nos fuimos en su volvo- a donde vamos?- le pregunte a Edward el cual me sonrió

Es una sorpresa amor no seas impaciente- me dijo y yo me quede callada luego de 20 minutos llegamos a Port Ángels a un restaurante llamado la bella Italia el cual era muy cotoso cuando entramos nos recibió una mesera la cual miraba a Edward como si lo quisiera Violar cosa que no me gusto

Hola me Llamo Heidy tiene alguna reservación- dijo sin apartar aun la mirada de Edward

Hola tenemos una reservación a nombre de Edward Cullen- dijo Edward mirándome y agrando mi cintura ella tecleo algo y dijo

Con gusto – dijo mientras llamaba a uno de los meseros

Hola mi Nombre es Eric y yo voy hacer su mesero esta noche- dijo mirándome muy fijamente cosa que me hizo sentir un poco incomoda Edward lo noto y apretó mas su agarre alrededor de mi cintura cuando llegamos a la mesa la cual quedaba en una parte alejada y sola pedimos lo que queríamos de cenar y él se retiro

Todo está Hermoso amor- le dije mientras lo miraba- debe ser muy costoso no deberías gastar tu dinero en mi- le dije

Es lo menos que te mereces mi vida demás es nuestro aniversario y quiero celebrarlo contigo- me dijo mientras me daba un pequeño beso cuando nos llevaron la cena comimos y Edward pidió una botella de vino tinto y sirvió una copa para él y otra para mí- por el mejor mes de mi vida y por mi gran amor Tú- dijo mientras chocaba nuestra copas- Amor me llamo tengo algo para ti- me dijo mientras me daba una cajita grande al abrirla me d cuenta que era una cadena de plata que decía _mi corazón siempre será tuyo E.C _yo no aguante una lagrima la cual el limpio

Me la pones por favor- le dije mientras se la pasaba

Claro- me respondió mientras me la colocaba cuando me la abrocho de puso enfrente y yo le di un beso

Yo también te tengo algo le dije mientras le pasaba una manilla de cuero con un signo delta la cual le había comprado a un señor que me dijo que ese era el símbolo de amor eterno

Gracias amor- me dijo

Ya vengo voy al tocador- le dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa ya estando en el baño me cuadre un poco el maquillaje y me lave las manos al salir me encontré con algo que me saco de quicio Edward estaba con una mujer de cabello negro y esta lo estaba besando pero Edward trataba de apartar yo no aguante y con toda la rabia que tenia me dirigí a ella y le jale las extensiones para separarla de Edward

Qué te pasa Niñata- y esa fue la gota que reboso el vaso yo le di un puño el cual la dejo en el suelo quejándose

No te vuelvas a acercar a mi novio estúpida el es mío- le dije mientras me iba a lanzar sobre ella pero Edward me detuvo

Ya mi amor no vale la pena tranquila- me decía mientras me frotaba la espalda luego esa zorra se levante e intento pegarme pero Edward la detuvo- no te atrevas a tocarla Kate o te juro que me olvido de que eres mujer y te saco yo mismo- le dijo mirándola de forma que hasta a mi me dio miedo esta salió no sin antes mirarme

Cuídate Niñita porque te juro que esto no se queda así- me dijo en tono amenazante

Pues no te tengo miedo y no te vuelva a acerca a mi Novio el es mío y por el peleo con uñas y dientes- le dije en el mismo tono esta se fue y Edward me abrazo

Estas bien- me pregunto

Me duele un poco la mano pero no es nada- le conteste mientras le daba un besito

Así que soy tuyo- me pregunto en tono burlón

Claro tú eres mío así como yo soy tuya- le dije y él me beso el resto de la cena transcurrió sin inconvenientes y la pasamos muy cómodamente.


	18. NUEVO COMPAÑERO Y NUEVA DISCUSION

CAPITULO 18: NUEVO COMPAÑERO Y NUEVA DISCUSION

BELLA POV

Cuando terminamos nuestra celebración Edward me llevo a mi casa en el camino me sobaba la mano con disimulo ya que aun me dolía un poco pero cada vez que Edward me miraba yo disimulaba ya que con lo sobre protector que era con migo seguro me llevaba al hospital para que Carlisle me atendiera cuando llegamos a mi casa me despedí de él y me subía a mi habitación al llegar estaba tan cansada que solo me cambie y me quede dormida al instante al otro día me amaneció hinchada la mano por lo que apenas me aliste me puse un poco de hielo pero esto no bajo la hinchazón en esas estaba cuando bajo Emmet

¿Qué te paso en la mano?- me dijo preocupado

Nada solo me la tronche- le mentí lo sé pero no le puedo decir que golpee a una tipa que se besaba con mi novio

Ven te reviso- me dijo y cuando me toco los nudillos me queje- esto está mal toca llevarte al hospital- me dijo

No por favor llegaremos tarde- le dije rogándole

Después nos excusamos vámonos ya ve por tu mochila para ver si después de que te revisen vamos al instituto parece que solo necesitaras una férula- me dijo después de que no pude convencer a Emmet de que estaba bien nos dirigimos al hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle en el camino el llamo a Rose para decirle que no podía pasar por ella y contarle todo al llegar nos toco sentarnos en la sala de espera un rato hasta que me llamaran cuando llevábamos con 15 minutos apareció Carlisle por la puerta y al vernos se nos acerco

Bella Emmet que hacen aquí- nos pregunto preocupado

Es que Bella se troncho la mano pero la tiene muy hinchada y le duele- dijo Emmet preocupado

Vamos yo te reviso porque si no Edward me aniquila con lo sobre protector que es contigo-bromeo lo que me hizo reír a mí y a Emmet

Después de que Carlisle me reviso como Emmet lo había predicho solo necesite una férula después de salir del hospital nos dijimos al instituto al llegar no había nadie fuera del aula ya que todos estaban en clase nos dirigimos a dirección y pedimos pases para entrar a clase ya que como era tarde no nos iban a dejar entrar la profesora nos dijo que ya nos tocaba esperar hasta la siguiente hora entonces con Emmet nos fuimos al patio y nos sentamos a hablar cuando sonó el timbre nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su clase cuando iba por el pasillo no me fije y me tropecé con alguien el golpe fue tan fuerte que rebote iba cayendo para atrás cuando sentí que unas manos me agarraron de la cintura cuando ya estuve estable me atreví a hablar

Lo siento- dije mientras levantaba la cabeza pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un rostro al cual no veía hace 2 semanas- JAKE- grite mientras lo abrazaba

Hola Bella como estas- me dijo mientras me respondía el abrazo

Bien y tú como vas que haces acá- le pregunte

Pues resulta que mi desempeño en la otra escuela no era muy bueno así que papa decidió cambiarme de Instituto para ver cómo me va en este por lo que a hora somos compañeros- me dijo mientras me sonreía

A pues qué bien tener un nuevo amigo en el instituto- le dije – que clase te toca- le pregunte

Espera miro- me dijo mientras miraba su Horario- música- me dijo

A mi igual así que vamos- le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a clases al llegar ya estaba Edward al verme me sonrió pero al ver a Jake cambio su cara por una de enojo no le tome importancia y fui a sentarme al lado de Alice y Jasper Jake se sentó a mi lado nos pusimos a hablar con Alice de lo que me había pasado en la mano y yo le conté todo lo que había pasado en la cena así duramos un rato hasta que empezó la clase Edward a veces miraba a Jake con odio y a mí no me determinaba así transcurrió toda la clase y yo estaba más confundida que nunca ya que no sabía que había hecho cuando acabo la clase estaba decidida a hablar con él entonces espere a que no hubiera nadie y me quede de ultimas con él- Que te pasa- le pregunte mirándolo

Hablamos luego ahora no- me dijo deforma fría cosa que me dolió

Pero qué te pasa que te hice- le pregunte

Que ahora no, más bien nos vemos en una hora en tu casa vale- me volvió a responder con indiferencia cosa que me saco de quicio

Ok ve si puedes y no estás muy ocupado para hablar con migo- le dije en el mismo tono de indiferencia y Salí dando zapatazos y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca cuando llegue al parqueadero Alice me estaba esperando me subí a su auto y nos fuimos

Qué te pasa?- me pregunto Alice

Edward está muy raro no se qué le pasa desde que entre a la clase me ignora y cuando le pregunte que le pasaba me respondió con frialdad y me dijo que hablábamos en una hora en mi casa- le conteste

Y tú qué crees que le pase- me pregunto

No lo sé pero eso no me gusta nada- dije

Pues espera a ver que te dice y luego sacas conclusiones- me dijo

Ok – dije y el resto de camino me la pase pensando en que era lo que le pasaba a Edward cuando llegamos me despedí de Alice luego entre a mi casa y me vestí para dirigirme a la sala y esperar a Edward cuando estaba en la sala sonó el timbre yo me dirigí a la puerta pensando que era Edward pero me equivoque el que estaba parado en la entrada era Jake

Hola Bella me preguntaba si me podrías prestar tus cuadernos para adelantarme y no estar atrasado con las materias- me pregunto

Claro espérame en la sala ya te los bajo- le dije mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto a buscarlo cuando baje mi sorpresa fue grande ya que encontré a Edward y a Jake parados un frente al otro y se notaba la tensión entre ellos – Mira Jake aquí tienes- le dije pasándole los cuadernos

Gracias Bella mañana te los paso- me dijo con una sonrisa- Adiós- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y luego miro a Edward- hasta luego profesor Cullen- le dijo con una mirada asesina

Black- dijo Edward en forma de despedida cuando se fue yo me senté en un mueble y es seguía parado con los puños apretados

Bien a hora me puedes decir que pasa- pregunte

Eso pregunto qué te pasa a ti que acaso ya no quieres andar con migo y te quieres meter con Black- me dijo cosa que me saco de quicio y me pare frente a él

Eres un idiota como me vienes a decir esto que te pasa a caso te he dado motivos para que dudes de mi- le dije con toda la rabia que tenia

Es que veo como te ve y me da rabia pensar que tú puedas querer a otro que no sea yo- me dijo agachando la cabeza

Que no has escuchado todas las veces que te he dicho que Te amo tu eres el ser más perfecto de todos y no me gusta que dudes de mi a menos que tu dudes y quieras terminar con migo para estar con alguien mejor que yo eso yo lo entendería así que te dejo libre- le dije mientras me disponía a salir de la sala pero sentí como me tomaba de la mano cosa que me hizo sisear un poco ya que era la mano de la férula el me cogió la mano con delicadeza mientras miraba la férula

Que te paso- me pregunto mientras me acariciaba la mano con suavidad

me la tronche cuando le pegue ayer a tu amiguita- le dije en tono sarcástico

porque no me dijiste que te dolía te hubiera llevado al hospital- me dijo en tono de reproche

eso no importa y si no es más me retiro tengo mucha tarea- dije mientras me soltaba de él pero él me agarro de la cintura me dio la vuelta y me beso de tal forma que no pude negarme no sé en qué momento el estaba sentado en el sofá y yo a horcajadas sobre sus pierna pero nos falto el aire y nos separamos

Te amo- me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos- Te amo tanto que no podría vivir sin ti y por eso tengo miedo de perderte- dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro

Yo Te amo de igual forma y nunca vas a perderme tu eres mi luz y por eso nunca te dejare- le dije mientras nos volvíamos a besar


	19. CASI ESPERANDO Y EL PUB

CAPITULO 19: CASI, ESPERANDO Y EL PUB

BELLA POV

El beso se fue volviendo más intenso cada vez las caricias eran mayores el acariciaba mis pierna hasta mi muslo y yo acariciaba su pecho el cual era bien torneado luego sentí como su erección rozaba mi intimidad y eso me excito demasiado por lo que empecé a frotarme lo que ocasiono que el gimiera en mi boca y yo lo secundara después de un rato haciendo lo mismo comencé a desabotonar su camisa y a acariciar su pecho de un momento a otro y sin dejar de besarme se levanto yo enrolle mis piernas en su cintura mientras el subía a mi habitación al estar ahí el me quito la camisa y el shorcito para dejarme solo en mi ropa interior yo hice lo mismo con su camisa y pantalón para volverlo a besar después lo que sentí fue que caí sobre la cama y Edward estaba encima de mí yo lo besaba mientras le acariciaba la espalda y él me acariciaba las piernas estábamos así hasta que baje mi mano a sus bóxer y cuando estaba a punto de quitárselos él se tenso y se separo rápidamente de mi cosa que me asusto

Que pasa hice algo malo- pregunte mientras veía como Edward se paseaba de un lado a otro y se agarraba el puente de la nariz

No, no hiciste nada malo- dijo- es solo que no podemos – me dijo y eso me hizo sentir mal ya que no me deseaba y tal vez lo que sentía era solo cariño sin pensarlo mi labio empezó a templar y una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla y trate de ocultarla pero fue en vano Edward se quedo observándome y se me acerco rápido agarrando mi rostro- que te pasa- me pregunto mientras me limpiaba los ojos

Nada - le conteste indiferente mientras me paraba y me empezaba a vestir tenía ganas de gritar y llorar de los frustrada que estaba y de cómo me sentía tan poca cosa para que mi novio no me deseara cuando estaba a punto de salir de mi habitación Edward el cual no sé en qué momento pero ya estaba vestido me tomo del brazo y me puso frente a él mientras me cogía el rostro para mirarme a los ojos

Que tienes- me volvió a preguntar

Ya te dije que nada- le conteste mientras trataba de soltarme de su agarre pero no pude ya que él me agarro de la cintura y me apretó mas contra él

Amor por favor dime qué te pasa te lo suplico- me dijo mientras me miraba

Lo que pasa es que me siento una tonta ya que yo te deseo pero veo que tú no- le dije

Pero que…- dijo

No digas nada te entiendo además quien quiere estar con una mujer como yo mírame no soy atractiva ni hermosa y entiendo si quieres estar con alguien mejor tu eres guapo y mereces a alguien que respalde tu hermosura no a una niña insignificante- le conteste mientras le cortaba la escusa que iba a decir y trataba de zafarme de nuevo de su agarre pero fue en vano lo que no espere fue lo que hizo ya que estampo sus labio con los míos dejándome entre la pared de mi habitación y su cuerpo después de unos 5 minutos empezó a restregar contra mi vientre su prolongada erección lo que hizo que gimiera

Ves como me pones amor- dijo mientras separaba sus labios de los míos y se restregaba de nuevo- sientes como estoy y solo por un beso amor no dudes de lo apetecible y provocativa que eres, eres una tentación constante y necesito de todo mi autocontrol para no tomarte y hacerte mía pero quiero esperar ya que aun eres menor de edad y más aun quiero que cuando llegue el momento sea especial tanto para ambos y no en tu habitación con miedo a que llegue alguien además no me gusta que pienses así de ti tu eres el ser más hermoso del mundo mi amor y nunca te dejaría por nadie tu eres mi vida – me dijo

Está bien te entiendo y perdón por pensar lo que no es, es que a veces pienso que tal vez hay alguien mejor para ti y más hermosa como Tanya o Kate- dije mientras bajaba la mirada

Amor por favor escúchame bien tu eres el ser más hermoso del mundo y nunca te dejare por nadie porque Te Amo más que a nada y es lo único que debe importarte- me dijo mientras sostenía mi rostro para mirarme a los ojos y en ellos vi que era sincero- ya se ágamos un trato esperemos hasta que cumplas los 18 y así podemos estar juntos sin peligro a nada y sin restricciones- me dijo

Ok de todas maneras ya faltan 2 meses para mi cumple- le dije a lo que el sonrió y me dio un beso.

Después de ese suceso los siguientes meses fueron normales mis padres llegaron de viaje y con Edward les contamos de nuestra relación yo estaba muy nerviosa pero ellos lo tomaron bien y dijeron que si yo era Feliz lo demás no importaba, con Emmet y los demás incluido a mi hermoso novio salíamos a pasear al parque también íbamos a cine o nos quedábamos en mi casa a ver películas después de que me quitaron la férula me dedique a tocar de nuevo el piano ya que hace tiempo no lo hacía a veces lo hacía cuando estaba sola o con Edward ya que a él le gustaba escucharme cantar al igual que a mí me gustaba oírlo tocar con Jake nos hicimos buenos amigos hablábamos y nos llevábamos bien a veces almorzábamos juntos cosa que no le agradaba mucho a Edward pero no decía nada así transcurrieron los 2 meses y estaba emocionada ya que mañana cumplía ya mi mayoría de edad y podía entregarme a Edward en cuerpo y alma como siempre lo he deseado con ese pensamiento me quede dormida de un momento a otro sentí como alguien me acariciaba el rostro para posteriormente besarme yo respondí el beso ya que esos labios eran inconfundibles cuando termino el beso abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi amado el cual me sonreía y en una mano sostenía un ramo de rosas Rojas

Feliz 18 amor- me dijo Edward por lo cual voltee a ver a mi mesita de noche y efectivamente eran las 12 de la noche

Gracias amor pero como entraste?- pregunte ya que mis padres estaban en la otra habitación

Por la ventana- dijo mientras la señalaba y efectivamente esta estaba abierta

Pero cómo?- pregunte ya que mi habitación quedaba en el segundo piso

Trepe el árbol que queda enfrente de tu ventana y salte adentro- dijo de lo mas despreocupado

Pero te pudiste haber lastimado- le reproche

Pero no paso además vale la pena el riesgo- dijo volviendo a besarme así la pasamos un rato hasta que se me escapo un bostezo- duerme mi bella yo velare tus sueños- me dijo por lo que recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y me quede dormida al otro día sentí como temblaba mi cama y al abrir los ojos vi a Emmet el cual esta brincando

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANITA- grito mientras me abrazaba y me daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla

Gracias Em- le dije correspondiéndole el abrazo después de que Emmet me soltara me aliste y baje a desayunar en la sala estaban papa y mama los cuales me felicitaron mientras desayunábamos sonó mi Cel. y era un mensaje por lo que lo abrí

_FELIZ CUMPLE HERMOSA QUE LA PASES SUPER EN TU DIA_

_TQ JAKE_

_GRACIAS POR TUS DESEOS Y YO IGUAL TE QUIERO_

_ATT. BELLA_

Después de contestarle el mensaje y de haber desayunado llegaron las chicas la cuales me llevaron a mi habitación y me encerraron para arreglarme y esta noche salir a el Pub ya que haya íbamos a ir a bailar para celebrar mi cumpleaños después de estar toda la tarde encerradas arreglándonos ya que ella habías llevado sus cosas también al bajar topo 7 de la noche y después de haber cenad algo bajamos a la sala donde los chicos ya no esperaban Edward al verme se quedo con la boca abierta luego se acerco corriendo y me beso

Amor estas hermosa- me dijo

Tu igual – le dije después de saludarnos y de despedirnos de mis padres nos fuimos a el Pub al llegar estaba lleno por lo que conseguimos una mesa y salimos a bailar baile unas cuantas canciones con Edward y luego me dieron ganas de ir al baño

Amor ya vengo voy al tocador- le dije mientras le daba un beso

Ok acá te espero - me dijo mientras se sentaba en la barra

Luego me dirigí al tocador y cuando iba hacia la mesa alguien me intercepto y al darme la vuelta me di cuenta que era Mike Newton el cual me tenía agarrada del brazo

Suéltame- le dije

Pero miren a quien tenemos nada más y nada menos que A bella igual de hermosa que siempre ven vamos a bailar- me dijo mientras me jalaba y yo trataba de soltarme

Suéltame Mike estas borracho- dije forcejeando y buscando con la mirada a alguien pero no veía a nadie

Pero Bella solo vamos a bailar y luego quien sabe si hacemos algo mas- me dijo sonriendo con maldad

No quiero suéltame- le dije pero él me tomo de la cintura y me intento besar- que me sueltes te digo- dije volteando la cara

QUE LA SUELTES NO ESCUCHAS- le dije Edward a Mike mientras lo apartaba de mi y le daba un puño este cayó al suelo mientras se tocaba el labio el cual le sangraba luego se para y intento golpear a Edward pero este fue más rápido y se le tiro encima- NO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR EN TU VIDA ME OYES NUNCA MAS POR QUE TE MATO- dijo mientras le daba un puño yo estaba asustada y llorando hasta que llego Emmet y cogió a Edward mientras Jasper cogía a Mike Edward intentaba zafarse pero no podía las chicas me abrazaban

Edward hermano cálmate no cometas una locura piensa en Bella- le dijo Emmet y en ese momento el volteo a verme y su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación rápido se soltó y fue a abrazarme

Amor cálmate todo está bien no llores ya cálmate por favor- me decía en el oído mientras yo temblaba

Estas bien le dije- ya después de a verme calmado y de que se llevaran a Mike

Si y tu como estas- me decía

Bien pero quiero sentarme- entonces él me llevo a la mesa y me sentó en sus piernas ya que Mike había sido sacado por los de seguridad

Estas mejor- me dijo

Si pero me quiero ir- le conteste

Vamos te tengo una sorpresa- me dijo y salimos del Pub despidiéndonos de todos y montándonos en su coche y yo me preguntaba ¿cuál será la sorpresa?


	20. LA NANA Y UNO MISMO POR SIEMPRE

CAPITULO 20: LA NANA Y UNO MISMO PARA SIEMPRE

BELLA POV

Después de 15 minutos de viaje yo estaba intrigada

A donde vamos- le pregunte

Amor no seas impaciente es una sorpresa- me contesto mientras tomaba mi mano en las suyas y le daba un beso sin separar la vista de la carretera después de otros 5 minutos llegamos a un hotel muy fino entramos y Edward dijo – reservación a nombre de Cullen

Un momento por favor contesto la recepcionista mientras no quitaba la mirada de mi novio cosa que me saco de quicio y lo abrace mientras me ponía de puntas y le daba un beso el cual él respondió y con eso le deje en claro que el era mío- mire su llave y que pasen una buena estadía- dijo con cara de decepción

Gracias- dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia y tomando a mi novio de la mano

¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿estás celosa?- pregunto divertido una vez estábamos en el ascensor

Claro no ves como te miraba como si te quisiera violar- dije y puse mis brazos en jarra mientras me retiraba un poco de él

Amor no tienes que estar celosa yo soy solo tuyo- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso el cual poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad nuestras manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro mientras el ascensor seguía su curso nosotros seguíamos besándonos y nuestras lenguas tenían una batalla campal en la cual ninguna ganaba cuando el ascensor paro nosotros nos separamos y nos miramos pícaramente para luego seguir caminando por un pasillo largo al llegar a una de las habitaciones del hotel Edward me vendo los ojos

Hey que haces- dije tratando de quitarme la venda pero él me tomo la mano

No Amor por fa aguanta un poco es que quiero darte una sorpresa si- me dijo mientras me daba un casto beso en los labios

De acuerdo le dije- entonces escuche cuando abrió la puerta y me tomo en brazo para entrar con migo luego después sentí como me dejaba en el suelo y se dirigía a no sé donde- Edward- lo llame

Listo mi ángel ya puedes quitarte la venda- al quitarme la venda quede estupefacta todo estaba hermoso había una cama grande cubierta con pétalos de rosas todo estaba alumbrado con velas aromatizada y el estaba al frente sentado en un piano grande y negro y comenzó a tocar una melodía hermosa la cual reconocí de inmediato claro de luna yo solo podía observarlo y de la emoción una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla y solo pude observarlo cuando termino de tocar me estiro la mono para que me sentara a su lado en el banco y empezó a tocar otra melodía- mi ángel esta es tu nana en esta expreso mi gran amor y adoración asía ti espero te guste- y siguió tocando mientras lagrimas escapaban cuando termino me miro y su mirada paso a una de preocupación- Que tienes amor estas bien si no te gusta podemos irnos no hay problema- me dijo preocupado

No amor no es eso es que estoy muy feliz por todo esto me encanta es hermoso- le conteste mientras lo besaba este beso fue lleno de amor pero poco a poco y como en el ascensor fue subiendo de intensidad y nuestras manos no dejaban de acariciar el cuerpo del otro yo empecé a desabotonar su camisa y el acariciaba mis caderas mientras seguía el beso de un momento a otro y como había ocurrido hace 3 meses el se levanto de banco y yo enrolle mis piernas en su cintura luego me dejo en el suelo a lado de la cama y me miro

Te Amo mi vida no sabes cuánto pero si en algún momento tienes dudas no dudes en decírmelo y dejamos todo hasta acá no te preocupes por mi yo lo único que quiero es que tu estés 100% segura de lo que vamos a hacer- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y en ellos pude ver la sinceridad con la que me hablaba

Amor mírame estoy 100% segura Te amo y no hay nadie más con quien quiera hacer esto quiero que seas el primero y el único en mi vida Te amo- le dije mientras nos volvíamos a besar termine de sacarle la camisa y el saco la mía para seguir besándonos y acariciándonos luego me recostó en la cama de la forma más delicadamente posible como si me fuera a partir y se acostó encima mío pero sin dejar que sostuviera ni un solo gramo de su peso y siguió besándome mientras acariciaba mis piernas las cuelas estaban cubiertas por una minifalda y unas botas negra cortesía de Alice Cullen, yo por el contraria acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo el me quito las botas y posterior mente la falda mientras yo le desabotone el pantalón y se lo quite dejando a mi vista su my evidente erección cosa que me hizo sentir bien al saber que era yo la que provocaba eso en él

Amor estás segura- volvió a preguntar mientras me daba un beso

Totalmente- le dije mientras lo besaba con toda la pasión que sentía el comenzó a acariciar mis senos por encima del sostén y yo gemí entre sus labios ante la sensación luego el bajo y beso mi cuello mientras metía las manos detrás de mi espalda y me quitaba el sostén cuando lo quito me observo y por instinto yo me cubrí

Amor no te cubras eres el ser más hermoso que he visto no te avergüences- me dijo besándome y yo poco a poco me fui relajando y me descubrí mientras mi manos acariciaban su cabello sedoso luego el bajo y me beso los pechos cosa que me hizo soltar otro gemido y arquear la espalda mientras me besaba un pecho el otro lo torturaba con su mano luego siguió bajando dejando besos en mi vientre ombligo y cintura hasta que llego a mis braguitas y las cogió con ambas manos antes de quitármelas me miro como pidiendo permiso a lo que yo respondí arqueándome un poco él las bajo y por un momento se aparto observándome- lo dicho eres una Diosa- me dijo mientras yo me sonrojaba y el volvía a besarme luego de seguir acariciándome bajo la mano hasta mi centro el cual rozo y yo gemí mas alto de lo normal el sonrió en mi boca y luego con sus dedos fue abriéndose paso entre mis labios para posteriormente llegar a mi Boston de placer y tocarlo cuando sentí su contacto mi piel se erizo

Edward- gemí mientras él seguía acariciando mi intimidad y besaba uno de mis pechos lo que sentí luego fue como uno de sus dedos me penetraba y yo seguía gimiendo su dedo entraba y salía mientras él seguía besando mi otro pecho yo estire mi mano y como pude baje sus bóxer mientras él seguía con su trabajo cuando su miembro quedo libre de forma tímida empecé a acariciarlo lo que hizo que él soltaba un gruñido- Edward te necesito- le dije él se levanto cosa que me asusto busco rápido su pantalón y saco un paquetico del bolsillo lo abrió y me di cuenta que era un condón se lo coloco y volvió a acostarse encima de mí me miro a los ojos y abrió un poco mis piernas para posicionarse en medio de ellas

Estas segura- me volvió a preguntar yo solo moví mi cadera así al frente dándole a entender que si él fue entrando en mi poco a poco y yo sentí tanto placer hasta que se topo con algo y ahí empezó a doler yo cerré los ojos con más fuerza hasta que sentí como de un impulso entro por completo y una lagrima se me escapaba- amor estas bien- me decía preocupado mientras secaba mis lagrimas- ya mi ángel relájate que ya se te va a pasar- y como él dijo me relaje hasta que el dolor desapareció yo moví mi cadera incitándolo para que continuara él se empezó a mover de forma lenta y yo empecé a Gemir de placer pero necesitaba más asi que se lo hice saber

Edward- dije en un gemido

Que quieres mi ángel- me contesto de igual forma

Mas- le dije por lo que él empezó a moverse más rápido y fuerte mientras agarraba una de mis piernas y la ponía alrededor de su cintura lo que hizo que se sintiera más placentero

Te amo- me decía entre envestidas- eres mi vida—me repetía una y otra vez

yo también te amo- le decía entre gemidos de un momento a otro sentí como iba creciendo una bola de fuego en mi vientre y empecé a Gemir mas fuerte Edward aumento aun más el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que sentí como esa bola exploto y grite su nombre fuerte después de dos envestidas mas Edward grito mi nombre y cayó encima mío yo acariciaba su cabello mientras tratábamos de regular nuestras respiraciones cuando ya las regulamos el salió de mi y se tumbo a un lado jalándome para que quedara mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho

como te sientes- me pregunto mientras acariciaba mi cabello y pasa una mano por mi cintura

la mujer más Feliz del mundo- le conteste- y tu- le pregunte

como el hombre más afortunado del universo- me contesto mientras levantaba mi rostro y me daba un beso luego volvimos a la posición inicial yo recostada en su pecho luego de un rato él empezó a tararear mi nana hasta que me quede dormida en los brazos del amor de mi vida y con el cual me había convertido uno por siempre.


	21. AMANECER HERMOSO Y MI BELLA FIERA

CAPITULO21: AMANECER HERMOSO Y MI BELLA FIERA

EDWARD POV

Estaba acostado al lado de mi hermoso ángel después de la noche tan maravillosa que pasamos no podía dejar de admirarla era tan hermosa, su pequeña sonrisa me demostraba lo feliz que estaba me encantaba como pronunciaba mi nombre entre sueños y como me decía Te amo ella era mi todo no sé cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin ella, ella es todo mi complemento mi razón de vivir por la única que vale arriesgar todo y luchar contra todos estaba pensando en eso y acariciando su hermoso cabello que no me di cuenta cuando mi ángel se despertó

en qué piensas amor?- me pregunto mi princesa

en lo afortunado que soy al tenerte a mi lado y en lo hermosa que eres- le conteste dándole un beso el cual fue subiendo cada vez mas de tono nuestras caricias se volvieron más insistentes y nuestros besos más urgentes cada vez- preciosa como amaneciste- le dije mientras le acariciaba un pecho y ella me acariciaba la espalda

un poco adolorida pero nada mas- me dijo mientras seguía acariciando mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo y yo empecé a chupar uno de sus pezones mientras acariciaba el otro luego baje mis besos por su abdomen y ella cada vez gemía más fuerte y luego llegue a su centro el cual estaba húmedo

te duele aquí- pregunte y ella asintió- ya te curo- le dije con mi voz ronca por la excitación y empecé a pasar mi lengua por su intimidad lo que provoco que un gemido saliera de sus labios empecé a penetrarla con mi lengua mientras con mis dedos jugaba con su clítoris ella gemía cada vez mas fuerte así que mi lengua la remplace por dos de mis dedos mientras mi boca se encargaba de su clítoris después de un momento sentí como sus paredes apretaban mis dedos lo que indicaba que su orgasmo estaba cerca empecé a mover mis dedos con mayor rapidez mientras seguía besando y mordiendo suavemente su clítoris hasta que la sentí llegar

EDWARD¡- grito mientras llegaba a la cúspide y yo probaba todos sus jugos como si fuera mi mas delicioso manjar después de probar todos sus jugos subí hasta su altura y la bese con toda la pasión que sentía luego saque de mi billetera la cual estaba encima de la mesita al lado de la cama un condón me lo puse y ella abrió sus piernas instintivamente para que la pudiera penetrar y así lo hice la penetre de forma suave ya que era su segunda vez después de estar totalmente dentro ambos gemimos y empecé a moverme de forma lenta mientras la besaba luego de un rato empecé a penetrarla de forma un poco más rápida y impulsándome a sus lados para encontrar su punto y valla que lo encontré- Hay Edward mas, mas no te pares- me dijo entre jadeos y yo me impulse 3 veces más en ese lado hasta que la sentí llegar y después de 2 envestidas mas llegue yo cayendo sobre su cuerpo y escondiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro ella acariciaba mi cabello mientras intentábamos recuperar la respiración- eso fue estupendo amor- me dijo mientras seguía respirando agitada

Todo contigo es estupendo princesa- le dije

Mientras me salía de ella y la atraía hacia mi pecho para acariciar su cabello

Amor qué hora es- me pregunto

Las 9 por-ella se levanto exaltada cosa que me asusto

Las 9 mis papas me van a matar- me dijo muy asustada mientras intentaba levantarse pero yo la jale del brazo y volvió a quedar acostada encima

Tranquila amor que le envié un mensaje a Alice para que dijera que estaba contigo no te preocupes- le dije dándole un beso para que se tranquilizara ella se relajo y así duramos un rato pedimos servicio a la habitación desayunamos entre risas y coqueteos luego nos metimos a bañar juntos ya que había que ahorra agua eso se lo dije yo como excusa para no separarme de ella nos bañamos lavándonos el uno al otro y disfrutándonos cuando estuvimos listos no secamos, vestimos con la misma ropa de ayer y bajamos cancele la reservación y nos fuimos yo la lleve a casa de Alice ya que sus padres creían que ella seguía halla cuando llegamos nos despedimos- adiós amor nos vemos mañana o ahora más tarde yo te llamo- le dije mientras me acercaba y le daba un beso

Ok espero tu llamada Te amo- me dijo correspondiendo mi beso

Yo más- le dije y me baje a abrirle la puerta le di un último beso y espere a que entrara para irme a mi casa apenas llegue a casa no había nadie por lo que subí a mi habitación me bañe y me coloque ropa limpia y me fui a mi piano a tocar hoy estaba más que inspirado ya que había pasado una noche maravillosa con mi hermosa princesa estaba tan entretenido tocando que no escuche cuando llegaron mis papas mi padre y mi madre me saludaron y cada uno se fue a sus quehaceres yo volví a mi habitación y cogí mi celular para hablar con mi hermosa novia- Hola amor como estas- le pregunte apenas me descolgó

Bien amor ya estoy en casa haciendo las tareas y tu como estas- me pregunto

Bien solo llamada para escuchar tu dulce voz y desearte que pases una bonita tarde ya que tengo que preparar las clases de la semana y no te podre llamar más tarde- le dije

Ok te deseo lo mismo amor ojala te rinda y por la noche podamos hablar Te amo- me dijo

Yo mas princesa no tienes idea- le dije luego de despedirnos me puse a preparar las clases y no me di cuenta que ya era tarde de la noche así que le mande un mensaje a mi bella disculpándome por no haberla llamado

_AMOR_

_PERDONAMEPOR NO LLAMARTE PERO ES QUE SE ME HIZO TARDE PRPARANDO LAS CLASES_

_ESPERO DUERMAS BIEN Y SUEÑES BONITO ESTOY CONTANDO LAS HORAS PARA VERTE_

_TE AMO_

_TUYO POR SIEMPRE EDWARD_

Apenas lo escribí me acosté a dormir y como siempre soñé con mi bella a la mañana siguiente me desperté con el sonido del despertador así que me aliste y apenas estuve listo le envié un mensaje de buenos días a mi ángel y me dirigí al instituto al llegar como siempre me encontré con todos los profesores con los cuales estuvimos hablando y poniéndonos de acuerdo acera de las clases hasta que el director me llamo cosa que me dio un poco de susto

Profesor lo llame para comentarle acerca de un concurso de música el cual se estará realizando en nueva york y al cual nuestro instituto va a asistir así que necesito que me ayude a escoger a sus mejores alumno y las interpretaciones más originales para que asistan a este evento- me dijo el director

Claro señor para cuando necesita la lista de los seleccionados-le pregunte

Para la otra semana a mas tardar- me contesto

Bueno señor entonces estaré desde hoy eligiendo a los mejores- le conteste pero inmediatamente pensé en mi Bella la cual era muy talentosa ojala quiera participar pensé luego de la charla con el director me dirigí a la sala de profesores a pensar en los demás seleccionados el resto del día paso igual sin contratiempo como siempre almorcé con mi princesa y los demás luego me dirigí a dar la clase cuando estaba todos reunidos hable- bueno tengo un anuncio como ya han escuchado en Nueva York abra un evento de música en el cual van a estar varios representantes de instituciones Educativas y nosotros también vamos a asistir así que va a haber una convocatoria en la cual voy a seleccionar a los mejores intérpretes y cantantes para asistir y representar al instituto- dije esto mirando a mi bella la cual estaba poniendo mucha atención- desde mañana voy a estar acá todo el descanso para escucharlos espero participen- termine diciendo y seguí con la clase norma a la hora de salida me dirigí a esperar a Bella donde siempre a 2 cuadras de su casa me baje del volvo y me recargue en la puerta mientras estaba pensando en ella cuando sentí que alguien me tapaba los ojos- amor- dije pensando que era mi Bella pero era Kate la cual se me abalanzo y me beso yo trataba de zafarme de su agarre y no podía cuando lo logre le grite- QUE TE PASA POR QUE ME BESAS- le dije

Amor no seas así yo sé que me quieres anda no seas bobo no lo ocultes- me dijo en tono meloso lo cual me causo nauseas

Estás loca que haces acá- le pregunte

Pues te seguí para así hablar mas cómodos y no sé hacer otras cosa- me dijo en un tono que pretendía ser sexi pero me causo asco

Déjame en paz yo tengo novia y la amo no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí- le dije

A esa chiquilla tonta yo se que te vas a aburrir de ella y cuando lo hagas búscame yo te daré lo que ella no- me dijo y en esas apareció mi Bella la cual estaba roja del coraje

Mira estúpida no te vuelvas a acercar a mi novio me escuchaste- le dijo en tono serio pero amenazante

O si no que niñata que me vas a hacer- le contesto Kate de forma desafiante

Esto- le dijo mi Bella mientras le daba una cachetada la cual Kate intento devolver pero yo fui mas rápido

Si la tocas me olvido de que soy un caballero- le dije en tono amenazante ya que no quería que le tocara un solo pelo a mi ángel

Me las pagaras Niñata estúpida- le dijo Kate- no siempre va a estar Edward para ayudarte

Pues yo sola puedo contigo Zorra así que ya te advertí y a la próxima no seré tan pacifica Barbie hueca- le dijo mi bella de forma desafiante

Vete y no vuelvas a acercarte ni a mí ni a mi novia- le dije acercándome a mi bella y tomándola de la cintura

Kate se fue no sin antes echar unas cuantas maldiciones después de que se fue mire a mi bella la cual estaba muy tensa

Amor estas bien- le dije

Si pero juro que si la vuelvo a ver cerca de ti la masacro viva- me dijo molesta pero a mí me parecía muy tierna era una bella fiera

Calma mi bella fiera no volverá a ocurrir- le dije besándola

**AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FANFIC Y LAS EU DEJAN SUS REVIEWS COMO SON: **

montego 24

Vero de Masen Cullen

lobalunallena

LU

chik-Pattinson


	22. CONVOCATORIA, MAL ENTENIDO Y APASIONADA

CAPITULO 22: CONVOCATORIA, MAL ENTENIDO Y APASIONADA RECONCILIACION

BELLA POV

Después del incidente con la loca de Kate Edward y yo fuimos a mi casa se quedo a cenar y la pasamos de forma amena con mis padres y mi hermano luego de que terminamos de cenar él se quedo un rato mas y se fue a su casa ya que tenía que dormirse temprano para mañana estar muy concentrado en las convocatorias pero antes de irse trato de convenceré que participara y yo le dije que lo iba a pensar ya que no se medaba muy bien que me prestaran tanta atención ya que me sentía cohibida luego de un rato mas yo me dirigí a mi habitación y me acosté a dormir ya que estaba muy cansada a la mañana siguiente hice la misma rutina de siempre y me dirigí al instituto al llegar Alice y Jas ya me esperaban en la entrada por lo que me dirigí a ellos

Hola bella- me saludo Alice- como amaneciste- me pregunto

Bien y tu como estas- le dije

Bien- me contesto

Hola Jas listo para la convocatoria- le pregunte ya que él era un excelente cantante y no dudaba ni un momento en que se presentara

La verdad no sé si presentarme- me contesto

Yo estoy igual y tu Alice te vas a presentar- le pregunte ya que ella era muy buena componiendo y a veces interpretando las canciones

Si solo que meda flojera cantar- dijo y luego hizo la sonrisa que siempre hace cuando tiene una idea

Que planeas Alice- le pregunto Jas que la conocía también como yo

Porque no nos presentamos como un grupo tú- dijo señalándome- tocas el piano y cantas a dúo con Jas ya que tienes buena voz- tu- ahora señalando a Jas- cantas- y yo pongo una de mis canciones y hago coros- dijo con una sonrisa radiante

Me parece bien- dijo Jas- tu qué opinas- me pregunto

Estoy de acuerdo pero toca mirar cuales canciones tenemos para cantar- dije – además de preguntarle a Edward si se pueden presentar grupos- añadí ya que no habían dicho nada- que les parece si a la hora del almuerzo vamos y le preguntamos- propuse

De acuerdo entonces vamos a clases- dijo Jas.

Las horas de clase pasaron común y corriente llego la hora del almuerzo y como siempre nos encontramos en la entrada de la cafetería cuando estuvimos todos juntos nos dirigimos al salón de música para hablar con Edward cuando llegamos no espere encontrarme con lo que me encontré Jessica estaba encima del escritorio besando a Edward eso me partió el corazón y voltee a ver a otro lado Jas carraspeo y Edward me miro asustado y apartando a Jessica rápidamente

Lo siento no queríamos interrumpir- dije tratando de recomponer mi gesto lo mejor posible- solo veíamos a consultar algo pero venimos más tarde pueden seguir por nosotros no hay problema vamos chicos- les dije y ellos me siguieron mientras Edward trataba de seguirnos pero fue atrapado por Jessica y yo apure mas el paso

EDWARD POV

Me encontraba en el salón de música esperando que alguien llegara para la convocatoria y pensando en mi Bella cuando llego Jessica

Hola Profe- dijo de forma que pretendía ser sexi pero no me gusto

Hola Jessica vienes a la convocatoria- le pregunte

Claro profe yo soy muy buena en todo y se lo puedo demostrar- me dijo en tono insinuante

Bien pues empieza que instrumento tocas o que vas a cantar- le pregunte lo más serio posible

Pues estaba pensando en aprovechar mejor el rato- dijo y se abalanzo sobre el escritorio para besarme cosa que me tomo desprevenido yo trate de apartarla pero no podía y de pronto escuche un carraspeo yo me asuste y la aparte con fuerza y en la puerta estaba parados Jas, Alice y mi Bella esta ultima estaba con cara de decepción cosa que me dolió yo quería explicarle todo pero ella no me dio tiempo

Lo siento no queríamos interrumpir- dijo tratando de recomponer el gesto lo mejor posible pero no pudo del todo- solo veníamos a consultar algo pero venimos más tarde pueden seguir por nosotros no hay problema vamos chicos- les dijo y ellos la siguieron mientras yo trataba de seguirlos pero fui atrapado por Jessica y la cual me tomo de un brazo lo que ocasiono que mi Bella apurara el paso

Que le pasa señorita Stanley porque me beso- le dije con tono de odio ya que por culpa de ella mi Bella estaba pensando lo que no es

Hay profe no niegue que le gusto además usted me gusta mucho y pues podemos hacer algo no- me contesto la muy sínica

Mire señorita usted no me interesa yo tengo novia y la amo mucho además le pido que esto nos e vuelva a repetir ya que no quiero verme en la penosa necesidad de hablar con el director- la amenace

Tranquilo profe esto no se va a volver a repetir- dijo Jessica asustada por mi amenaza

Eso espero- le conteste y en ese momento ella se fue y yo me quede hay pensando en cómo hablar con mi bella y explicarle todo

BELLA POV

Chicos lo siento pero me voy a mi casa no me siento bien- les dije y me fui por mis cosas al casillero para irme a mi casa al llegar a casa no había nadie por lo que me dirigí al cuarto de música y me desplome y llore, llore por ser tan ilusa y pensar que un hombre como Edward se iba a fijar en alguien como yo, llore porque me sentía tan poca cosa al lado de él y llore porque a pesar de todo lo amo más que a mi vida y desearía que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla después de no sé cuánto tiempo me dedique a tocar el piano hasta que llegaron mis padres yo me disculpe por no cenar pero dije que ya había comido algo cosa que no era cierta ya que no tenia animo me dirigí a mi habitación y me metí a bañar al salir del baño Edward estaba sentado en mi cama- Que Haces Aquí- le pregunte de forma fría y cortante

Vine a hablar contigo amor- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo además por lo que vi esta tarde ya no soy tu amor- le dije mirando a otro lado

Princesa déjame explicarte las cosas no son como crees por favor escúchame- me dijo mirándome en forma de suplica cosa que no pude resistir

Está bien te escucho- le dije en tono resignado- pero no te garantizo nada- añadí lo que hizo que el me mirara con un poco de tristeza

Mira lo que paso es que estaba en el salón esperando lo de las convocatorias y eso en eso entro Jessica y empezó a coquetear pero yo no le puse mucha atención luego yo le pregunte que instrumento iba a tocar o que si iba a cantar ella me dijo que prefería aprovechar de otra manera y se abalanzo a besarme pero yo la trate de apartar lo juro Amor créeme mírame a los Ojos y dime si te miento yo Te amo por favor no dudes de mí- me dijo y en sus ojos pude ver la verdad

Te creo- le dije lo que ocasiono que él se levantara y me besara de forma apasionada pero a laves demostrándome el amor que sentía pero yo lo separe lo que ocasiono que me mirara con tristeza

Que pasa princesa- me pregunto

Edward yo se que tú me amas pero no puedo evitar sentir que tu eres demasiado para mí y mereces a alguien mejor alguien más hermosa y sé que yo no lo soy- le dije agachando la mirada ese era mi más grande temor

Bella mírame- dijo levantando mi mirada- tu eres la mujer as hermosa del mundo además de ser el amor de mi vida eso debe bastar- me dijo besándome de forma apasionada mientras me sentaba en sus piernas sin dejar de besarme y acariciaba mis piernas las cuales estaban desnudad ya que solo llevaba un shorcito yo correspondí el beso con la misma intensidad y empecé a desabotonar los botones de su camisa mientras él me acariciaba uno de mis senos por encima de mi camisa luego de que saque su camisa el saco la mía y me miro con deseo ya que no llevaba sostén luego ataco mis senos con su boca lo que provoco que un gemido saliera de mis labios pero rápidamente lo oculte mordiendo mi labio luego se dedico a mi otro seno y yo no aguante más me levante y me quite mi shorcito mientras él hacía lo mismo con su pantalón luego me senté a horcajadas sobre el besándolo y restregando mi intimidad con su erección lo que provoco que un gemido saliera de nuestros labios pero lo acallamos con los del otro yo seguía restregándome y se acariciaba mis senos los cuales estaban duros por la excitación de un momento a otro Edward nos giro y yo quede debajo de él mientras él me besaba los senos y bajaba dejando un camino de besos cuando llego a mis braguitas las saco y subió dejando besos húmedos por mis piernas mientras yo acallaba mis gemidos con una almohada cuando llego a mi intimidad lamio mi clítoris lo que provoco que arqueara mi espalda

Eres exquisita- me dijo mientras seguía lamiendo luego me penetro con un dedo y empezó a meterlo y sacarlo mientras chupaba y mordía ligeramente mi clítoris cosa que me estaba enloqueciendo y sentía que me iba a venir

Edward – dije en un gemido cuando me quite la almohada- te necesito a hora- dije y ese fue su incentivo ya que se saco los bóxer y busco un condón dentro de su cartera se lo puso y luego se posiciono entre mis piernas

Te Amo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos y besándome mientras me penetraba de forma lenta haciéndome perder la cabeza siguió sus embestidas mientras nuestros gemidos se confundían en nuestros labios luego fue acelerando el ritmo hasta que estallamos el callo encima mío y escondió su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro mientras yo acariciaba su cabeza tratando de calmar nuestras respiraciones cuando ya estábamos más calmados se salió de mi interior y se dirigió al baño a sacar el condón para luego volver y acostarse a mi lado

Te amo - le dije mientras un bostezo se escapaba de mis labios

Yo también amor no sabes cuánto - me dijo- duerme mi vida yo velare tus sueños- me dijo mientras yo recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho y me quedaba dormida escuchando como tarareaba mi nana

Amor como entraste a mi habitación- le pregunte adormilada

Por la ventana ahora duérmete mi princesa- me dijo y siguió tarareando mi nana hasta que me dormi.


	23. NEW MOON Y CLASIFICADOS

CAPITULO 23: NEW MOON Y CLASIFICADOS

BELLA POV

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente y Edward no estaba por lo que en mi inconsciencia pensé que todo había sido un sueño hasta que mire hacia mi mesita de noche y vi que había una nota

_BELLA_

_AMOR TUVE QUE IRME YA QUE NO CREIA CORRECTO QIE TUS PADRES ME _

_ENCONTRARAN EN TU HABITACION, NOS VEMOS EN EL INSTITUTO_

_TE AMO_

_TU EDWARD_

Al leer la nota me puse muy contenta ya que era real todo lo que hicimos y las palabras de amor que nos dijimos anoche. Cuando Salí de mis pensamientos me dispuse a alistarme como todas las mañanas y cuando baje a desayunar se encontraban ya mis padres con Emmet cuando estábamos todos en la mesa y habíamos terminado de desayunar cada quien se dirigió a sus deberes mis padres tenían que salir de viaje por lo que nos tuvimos que despedir de ellos de una vez al salir de casa Emmet se fue en su Jeep y yo en mi auto cada quien al instituto cuando llegamos me encontré con Jas y Alice esperándome como siempre

Hola chicos como andan- los salude muy contenta

Bien y tu como estas- me pregunto Alice preocupada

Muy bien- le dije

Pero si ayer estabas un poco mal que paso- pregunto Jas

Es que hable con Edward y arreglamos las cosas él me explico todo y ya aclaramos las dudas- le recordando la tremenda reconciliación lo que hizo que me sonrojara

Me imagino cómo se reconciliaron- dijo Alice sonriendo picara y eso hizo que me sonrojara a un mas si era posible

bueno y que vamos a hacer para la convocatoria al fin si nos podremos presentar como grupo- pregunto Jas

no se toca ir a hablar con Edward- dije

bueno pues vamos- dijo Alice y nos dirigimos al salón de música donde se encontraba Edward arreglando todo para iniciar las clases

Buenos días Profesor Cullen- dije el paro lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a verme con esa sonrisa que me derretía

Buenos días señorita Swan – me contesto sin apartar la sonrisa osa que hizo que yo también le sonriera- buenos días Alice Jasper- les dijo

Buenos días- dijeron ellos al tiempo

Bueno y en que puedo colaborarles- pregunto

Lo que pasa es que queríamos preguntar si podemos presentarnos como grupo en la convocatoria- le pregunte

Pues la verdad el rector no dijo nada por lo que creo no habrá inconveniente- dijo- pero permítanme averiguo y les digo en el almuerzo bueno- dijo

Ok entonces nos vemos en el almuerzo- le dije- adiós profe- dije guiñándole un ojo

Adiós señorita Swan- dijo guiñándome el ojo y sonriendo de forma torcida

Adiós- dijeron Jas y Alice y nos fuimos a clases las clases pasaron sin inconvenientes todo fue normal de lo que paso entre Jessica y Edward no hubieron comentarios por lo que estuve muy relajada cuando llego la hora del almuerzo nos dirigimos donde Edward

Buenas tardes- dije cuando llegamos al salón y me percate de que Edward estaba solo

Hola chicos- nos dijo Edward

Que averiguaste- le pregunte un poco ansiosa

Pues el director no puso ningún inconveniente a que se presenten como grupo-dijo

Genial ahora si podemos presentar la audición- dijo Alice

Bueno y como se va a llamar su grupo- pregunto Edward

Yo tengo una propuesta- dijo Jas- que les parece New Moon- pregunto

Yo estoy de acuerdo- dije

Yo igual- dijo Alice

Entonces nos llamaremos New Moon- dijo Jas

Bueno chicos y van a audicionar ya- pregunto Edward

Si- dijimos a coro lo que ocasiono que riéramos

Después de deliberar un poco elegimos la canción correcta se llamaba decode y era genial yo me senté en el piano mientras Jas y Alice se preparaban para cantar

Bueno nuestra canción se llama Decode.- dijo Alice y empezamos

_**(Jasper)**_-Como puedo decidir lo que esta bien cuando tu nublas mi mente  
No puedo ganar tu batalla perdida todo el tiempo  
Como podre nunca tener lo que es mio  
cuando tu siempre estas cambiando de lado.  
Pero tu no te vas a llevar mi orgullo, no esta vez.  
No esta vez...

_**[Alice, Jas, Bella]**_

Como hemos llegado aquí  
Cuando solía conocerte tan bien  
Pero como hemos llegado aquí  
Creo que lo se ( este es el estribillo )

_**(bella)**_: La verdad se esconde en tus ojos y esta colgando de tu lengua  
Empezando a hervir en mi sangre pero tu crees que no puedo ver  
la clase de hombre que eres , si es que en realidad eres un hombre.  
Bueno , encontrare la forma de saber eso por mi misma.

_**(Alice)**_: Estoy gritando que te amo tanto  
mis pensamientos que tu no puedes descifrar.

_**( Alice, Jas, Bella ) **_

Has visto lo que hemos hecho  
Vamos a hacer unos tontos de nosotros mismos  
Has visto lo que hemos hecho  
Vamos a hacer unos tontos de nosotros mismos

_**(Alice, Jas, Bella )**_

Hay algo que he visto en ti  
Puede que me mate  
Quiero que sea verdad.

Cuando terminamos de cantar Edward nos aplaudió

Muy bien chicos eso estuvo estupendo son muy buen grupo- dijo

Gracias- dijimos

Mañana daré los resultados y estaré diciendo cuando es el viaje Ok- dijo

Si- dije y cuando estábamos saliendo Edward me llamo

Bella ven un momento- me dijo y Alice hizo señas de que ella iba a servir de campanilla y salió cerrando la puerta

Si – le pregunte y cuando menos lo espere sentí sus labios contra los míos y yo como siempre le respondí el beso

Te extrañe- dijo cuando nos separamos y me abrazo

Yo también te extrañe amor- le dije correspondiendo el abrazo

Nos vemos después de clase- pregunto

Si mis padres no están y no me apetece estar sola en casa ya que Emmet se va para donde Rose- dije

Ok entonces nos vemos en tu casa- dijo

Bueno adiós- le dije dándole un beso y dirigiéndome a clases al terminar todas las clases me dirigí a mi casa para bañarme y arreglarme antes de que llegara Edward después de que estuve lista llego Edward y estuvimos todo el día viendo películas y platicando hasta que llego la noche y él se tuvo que ir a su casa para preparar la lista de seleccionados nos despedimos y me dirigí a mi habitación ya que estaba muy cansada aliste la ropa del otro día y me dormí cuando amaneció estaba muy ansiosa por llegar al instituto para conocer la lista de seleccionados así que desayune rápido y me dirigí al instituto al llegar Alice y Jas ya me esperaban en su sitio de siempre así que me dirigí a ellos

Ya publicaron la lista- pregunte

Si- dijo Alice- pero te estábamos esperando para verla vamos- pregunto

Vamos-dije y nos dirigimos a donde habían publicado la lista habían muchos estudiantes viendo y casi no podemos pasar cuando llegamos Jas fue el que miro y nos miro con cara triste

Chicas- dijo en tono de decepción o que me hizo pensar que no habíamos clasificado- PASAMOS-grito y nos abrazo Alice le pego en el hombro- Auch porque me pegas- dijo

Por hacernos creer que no habíamos pasado- dijo y luego nos volvimos ya que estaba contenta porque habíamos pasado ahora solo nos quedaba prepararnos para el viaje.

**AGRADEZCO A TODAS POS SUS REVIEWS Y A LAS LECTORAS ESPERO ME SIGAN AYUDANDO A INSPIRARME Y SIGAN COMENTANDO… **** LORE **


	24. PREPARANDO EL VIAJE Y REENCUENTRO

**CAPITULO 24: PREPARANDO EL VIAJE Y REENCUENTRO CON UN VIEJO AMIGO**

**BELLA POV**

En el transcurso de día anduve muy ansiosa ya que tenía que llegar a la casa para empacar para el viaje así que cuando termino el día me dirigí a mi casa para empacar lo necesario y no tener un día de compras con Alice estaba empacando y arreglando todo cuando subió Mi nana Sue a decirme que Edward me esperaba en la Sala yo le mande a decir que pasara seguí empacando hasta que sentí unas manos ceñirse a mi cintura y jalarme asía él

Hola Amor- me dijo mi Edward estrechándome más hacia el

Hola mi vida como estas- le dije dándome la vuelta en sus brazos y quedando frente a él

Bien – me dijo dándome un beso que me dejo sin aire y debería ser absolutamente ilegal para la cordura después de que nos separamos y recobramos poco a poco la respiración hablo- alistándote para el viaje- pregunto

Si porque si no hago la maleta rápido la duende de las compras me llevara a comprar y no quiero- dije haciendo un mohín

Pero ya casi tienes todo- afirmo

Si solo me faltan mis libros y mis abrigos- le dije mientras iba a buscar los abrigos al armario y mis libros

Te ayudo- pregunto mientras me recibía los libros

Si gracias Amor- le conteste dándole un pequeño beso

Y ya le dijiste a tus padres – me pregunto

No pero no creo que se nieguen- le conteste

Bueno eso es una buena noticia- dijo mientras me ayudaba a cerrar la maleta

Si- le dije- y tu ya alistaste todo para el viaje- le pregunte

Pues a eso venia quería saber si podías ir a mi casa a cenar y de paso me ayudabas a empacar- me dijo

Claro espera me arreglo y le aviso a Emmet- le dije y dicho y hecho me aliste llame a Emmet para decirle que iba a cenar en casa de Edward a lo que él respondió que iba a cenar en casa de Rose y que si se le hacía tarde se quedaba a Dormir a lo que yo le conteste que estaba de acuerdo después de que termine de alistarme salimos rumbo a su casa donde estaban sus padres cenamos de forma amena y luego fuimos a su habitación para ayudarle a empacar empacamos entre risas coqueteos y caricias insinuantes hasta que no pudimos mas y terminamos haciendo el amor en su habitación

Amor- lo llame cuando estábamos a costados

Que pasa mi Ángel- me pregunto Edward

Me llevas a mi casa es que ya es tarde- le dije

Y por qué no te quedas Emmet se quedara con Rose quédate además no quiero que te quedes sola en tu casa- me dijo

Pero tus padres están me da pena a demás mañana tengo que alistarme para el viaje- le dije

No seas bobita amor a ellos no les va importar y además el vuelo sale al mediodía por lo que tenemos tiempo de sobra- me contesto

Está bien me quedo- dije- pero me puedes tararear mi nana por favor- le pedí con un puchero

Tus deseos son ordenes princesa- me dijo y me acomodo más a su lado para empezar a tararear mi nana y así me quede profundamente dormida en los brazos de mi Edward.

A la mañana siguiente sentí como me acariciaban el rostro y me daban pequeños besos por el hasta que esos suaves labios llegaron a los míos y me besaron a lo cual yo correspondí y cuando se separaron abrí mis ojos y vi a mi Dios personal con su cabello alborotado y sonrisa torcida

Buenos días princesa- me dijo

Buenos días amor- le conteste con voz patosa

Mira te traje el desayuno- dijo mostrándome la bandeja en la cual había traído desayuno para los dos así desayunamos entre mimos y caricias llenas de amor después de que desayunamos Edward me llevo a mi casa ya que tenía que ir a alistarme para el viaje al llegar Emmet aun no había llegado así que me fui con Edward a mi habitación y mientras él me esperaba yo me bañe y me coloque ropa cómoda para el viaje al salir Edward me esperaba sentado en mi cama y mirando una álbum de fotos de cuando yo era bebe

Que haces- le pregunte

Mirando tus foto siempre has sido muy hermosa amor- me dijo mirándome- pero aun no nos tomamos una foto tu y yo- dijo

Si pero yo estaba esperando a que fuera verano para ir al prado y tomarnos varias ya que las flores halla son hermosas- le dije

Me parece bien pero mientras eso pasa sonríe- me dijo mientras me tomaba una foto con su celular y así nos tomamos varia unas besándonos otras abrazados y otras sonriendo el me paso las fotos a mi celular mientras el ponía una donde nos estábamos besando de fondo de pantalla y yo ponía otra donde sonreíamos- Bueno amor me voy por mi maleta y nos vemos en el aeropuerto- me dijo

Ok nos vemos – me despedí de él con un beso.

después de que ya estaba todo listo me despedí de Emmet el cual había llegado Una hora después de que Edward se había ido y llame un taxi para dirigirme al aeropuerto al llegar a la sala de espera ya estaban casi todo los que íbamos a ir a cada quien nos dieron el boleto correspondiente y cuando estuvimos todos nos dispusimos a abordar a mi me toco un puesto más delante que Edward y a él le toco sentarse con un profesor ya que ellos iban a supervisar a los estudiantes, al lado mío había muchacho el cual estaba escuchando música a Alice le toco con Jas un puesto más adelante cuando ya todos estuvieron a bordo el vuelo despego yo trate de concentrarme leyendo pero me fue imposible ya que mi acompañante tenia la musca muy alta y no me dejaba concentrar

Oye – lo llame será que le puedes bajar un poco

Claro- me contesto pero luego me miro de forma extraña- Bella?- pregunto

Si y tu quien eres- le pregunte

Ya no te acuerda de mi?- dijo- soy Santiago el hijo de Estela y con el que jugabas cuando tu mamá iba al club- me dijo

claro Santi como vas- le dije muy contenta ya que cuando pequeños éramos muy buenos amigos a pesar de que él era 2 años mayor que yo

bien y tú que vas a hacer en New York- me pregunto

pues con algunos de mi escuela vamos a un evento de música que se realizara haya- le conteste – y tú- le pregunte

pues yo voy al mismo evento pero en calidad de Jurado- me dijo

qué bien me alegra- le dije y así hablamos por un rato mientras pensaba que el mundo era un pañuelo.


	25. LLEGADA, DISCUSION Y GRAN DOLOR

CAPITULO 25: LLEGADA, DISCUSION Y GRAN DOLOR

BELLA POV

Estaba tan entretenida hablando con Santi que el vuelo se me hizo corto cuando llegamos nos despedimos y Edward y el otro profesor nos reunieron para ir al hotel y así armar los horarios y actividades al salir del aeropuerto nos esperaban una Mini Van en la cual nos subimos todos y nos fuimos rumbo al hotel Park Central New York el cual era muy bonito a cada uno nos dieron el numero de habitación por suerte a mi me toco en la misma habitación que Alice y a Jas le toco con otro muchacho que toca el violín cada quien se dirigió a su habitación a alistar todo y asi podernos reunir para cuadrar los evento cuando terminamos nos fuimos a un salón en el cual nos dijeron que empezaríamos desde mañana por la tarde y que por lo tanto podríamos salir a conocer la ciudad pero hasta las 10 pm y que no podíamos tomar ya que eso implicaría la vuelta a casa por lo que nos dirigimos a las habitaciones a vestirnos para poder salir cuando estaba en mi habitación mi teléfono vibro…

_**BELLA**_

_**TE VEO EN EL PARQUESITO QUE QUEDA DETRÁS DEL HOTEL**_

_**TE ESPERO**_

_**EDWARD**_

Al leerlo se me hizo extraño que n me escribiera de la forma cariñosa que siempre lo hace por lo que me aliste y le informe a Alice donde iba a estar al llegar al lugar me encontré con Edward el cual estaba sentado en una banca mirando hacia el cielo

Hola- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

Hola- me dijo sin siquiera mirarme

Te pasa algo?- le pregunte ya que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme

Quien era el hombre del avión- me pregunto y hay caí en cuenta el estaba celoso por Santi

Santi un amigo de mi infancia al cual encontré por casualidad- le conteste

Y porque te veías tan contenta con él- pregunto

Porque siempre me ha caído bien el era muy protector con migo y me cuidaba cuando nuestras mamas estaban en el club- le conteste pero él seguía sin mirarme cosa que me estaba exasperando

Podrías mirarme cuando te hablo-le dije y él me miro

No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con él no me causa buena espina- me dijo y eso me dio rabia ya que el podía tener amigas como Tanya pero yo no podía tener amigos

No es justo yo puedo tener el amigo que quiera al igual que tú con tus amiguitas- le dije de mal humor

Pero el no te quiere como amiga lo vi en su mirada él te ve como un trozo de carne- dijo con el mismo mal humor que yo

Puede que tengas razón pero tú debes confiar en mí y en que Te amo y con tu actitud demuestras que no confías lo suficientemente en mi y una relación se basa en la confianza así que piénsalo y mañana hablamos- le dije mientras me levantaba y le daba un beso cuando llegue a mi habitación me aliste para irme a dormir Alice no estaba ya que se había con Jasper a dar un paseo por lo que me dispuse a acostarme a leer mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas no se cuanto tiempo paso lo que si se es que cuando llego Alice yo estaba pensando en mi situación con Edward y en que nuestra pelea había sido estúpida

Qué te pasa- me pregunto Alice yo le conté a grandes rasgos lo que paso – ve a hablar con él es mejor que aclaren las cosas de una vez además no deben pelear por un tipo que no sabes si volverán a ver- me aconsejo

Tienes razón voy ya mismo me cubres- le pregunte

Claro ve- me dijo y me dirigí a la habitación de Edward la cual quedaba un piso mas arriba que la de nosotras al llegar escuche ruidos extraños por lo que pensé me había equivocado de habitación pero lo que oi me dejo estupefacta

AH EDWARD- gimió alguien entonces me dispuse a golpear y al hacerlo la puerta se abrió ya que no estaba cerrada al entrar me encontré con algo que nunca espere Tanya estaba sobre Edward y ambos estaban desnudos

EDWARD- grite a lo que él me miro como si hubiera visto el mismo demonio trato de levantarse apartando a Tanya pero yo Salí corriendo antes de que él pudiera decir algo baje las escaleras corriendo con tan mala suerte de que las rodé y caí al suelo lo último que me acuerdo es a Edward gritando mi nombre y después todo se volvió negro….

EDWARD POV

Después de hablar con Bella acerca de ese tipo no pude dejar de sentirme mal por lo que había hecho ya que ella tenía razón la relación se basa en la confianza y yo con mi actitud le demostraba que no se la tenía después de quedarme pensando un rato me dirigí al bar del hotel a tomarme un trago para sentirme mejor cuando me senté en la barra le pedí al Barman que me diera una copa de Ron me estaba tomando el trago cuando la persona que menos esperaba apareció

Hola Edward – me saludo Tanya

Hola Tanya que haces aquí?- le pregunte

Vengo como acompañante de algunos estudiantes que vienen al concurso y tu me imagino que vienes a lo mismo- me dijo

Si – le conteste

Me invitas un trago- pregunto

Claro- le dije y le pedio un margarita al Barman

Después nos pasamos a una mesa y estuvimos hablando un rato de sus estudiantes y de cómo le iba con sus estudiantes cuando acabe el trago me levante para despedirme

No te vayas ya que tú me invitaste un trago deja que yo te invite otro y así quedamos a paces- me dijo

Pero me tengo que ir ya que mañana tengo que despertarme temprano- le dije para que me dejara ir

No me desprecies mira ya vengo voy a buscar tu trago no te vayas- me dijo

Está bien te espero pero solo uno- le dije y ella se dirigió a pedir los trago después de 5 min llego y yo me tome el trago lo más rápido que pude ya que quería ir a la habitación de Bella a pedirle perdón cuando acabe el trago me empecé a sentir mareado por lo que Tanya me ayudo a ir a mi habitación al llegar me acosté y no me acuerdo de nada mas reaccione cuando escuche un grito

EDWARD- escuche que gritaron y al mirar pude ver a mi bella parada en la puerta y a Tanya desnuda encima mío a qué horas paso esto como pude me quite a Tanya de encima ya que me sentía mal todavía mi bella salió corriendo y como pude me coloque los Bóxer para ir detrás de ella y explicarle todo Tanya intento detenerme pero la empuje con todo el odio que sentía y Salí tras de mi ángel cuando estaba llegando a las escaleras escuche como algo así un fuerte ruido y luego impactaba en el suelo yo baje como pude y lo que vi me Causo un gran Dolor ya que mi bella estaba tirada en el suelo

BELLA- grite y baje corriendo al lado de ella y me encontré con que estaba inconsciente

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LO REVIEWS Y POR LA PASIENCIA NO HABIA PODIDO PUBLICAR ANTES POR LA FALTA DE INTERNET GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS… **** LORE **


	26. REACCIONANDO, TE AMO Y LA VERDAD

CAPITULO 26: REACCIONANDO, TE AMO Y LA VERDAD

BELLA POV

No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido lo que si se es que cuando trate de abrir los ojos una luz blanca me cegó lo que produjo que los volviera a cerrar cuando trate de restregarme los ojos con mi mano derecha solté un quejido ya que me dolía mucho y ahí fue cuando escuche su aterciopelada voz

No te muevas tienes la mano enyesada- me dijo

Dónde estoy?- pregunte un poco confusa

En el hospital después de que te caíste por las escaleras te trajeron para acá- me dijo y ahí fue cuando empecé a recordar todo Edward con Tanya en la habitación ella desnuda sobre él la imagen me estaba torturando por lo que unas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos

Que haces acá?- le pregunte con odio- vete con tu amiguita ella te debe estar esperando ya cumpliste con tu obligación ya puedes seguir con lo que estabas haciendo antes de que llegara y perdón por interrumpir tu noche- le dije a lo que él me miro dolido luego en un acto que no esperaba se acerco a mi tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos

Mi ángel por favor deja que te explique no es lo que parece por favor dame solo la oportunidad de explicártelo mírame a los ojos y dime si no Te amo tu sabes que tu eres mi vida mi anhelo mi todo- me dijo mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos

Bueno dime qué fue lo que paso por que lo que vi no creo que tenga explicación valida- le dije

Mira no sé exactamente lo que paso pero lo que si se es que yo me tome un trago con ella luego me empecé a sentir mal y ella me ayudo a ir a mi habitación después no me acuerdo de mas solo me acuerdo que escuche tu grito y que ella estaba desnuda sobre mi luego como pude me levante y Salí tras de ti ya el resto lo sabes- me conto sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y parecía sincero

No sé si soy muy tonta o estoy muy enamorada pero te creo aunque no se bien lo que paso no puedo dudar de ti Te amo demasiado- le dije mientras miraba a las sabanas y no a sus ojos

Amor no eres tonta ni nada solo confías en mi y tu sabes que mi amor por ti es más grande que todo- me dijo mientras me tomaba el rostro y me daba un beso

Y Tanya?- pregunte

No sé después de que te caíste y quedaste inconsciente me volví como loco ella intento acercarse pero le dije que si lo hacia se arrepentiría entonces llego la ambulancia que había pedido anteriormente y no la volví a ver- me dijo

Pero como te sientes no dijiste que te sentías mal- me dijo

Pues ya me siento un poco mejor un doctor me hizo unos exámenes después de que casi me desmayo- me dijo muy tranquilo

Que casi te desmayas pero que te paso que te dijeron como te sientes- dije desesperada

Tranquila amor no fue grave los exámenes me los quedaron de entregar ahora pero no creo que sea grave-me dijo

Crees que Tanya te drogo- pregunte con un poco de temor

No lo se toca esperar los exámenes pero mientras cuéntame cómo te sientes te duele mucho llamo para que te den un calmante te sientes mareada- me pregunto todo muy rápido

Tranquilo estoy bien solo me duele un poco el brazo y siento ser tan torpe ahora no podre tocar en el concurso y defraude a Alice y Jasper – dije con lagrimas desbordándose de mis ojos

Amor no llores no fue tu culpa además no puedes tocar pero puedes cantar así que si puedes estar en el concurso- me dijo Edward tratando de calmarme

Es que ahora toca conseguir otro pianista y no es a última hora soy un desastre siempre hago todo mal- dije con rabia con migo misma

Hey no hables así amor tu eres el ser más perfecto del mundo no lo dudes además por el pianista no te preocupes ya pensaremos en alguien tu solo trata de descansar y estarte tranquila ok- me dijo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas y me daba un besito en eso tocaron la puerta y el se separo- siga- dijo

Hola Bella como estas- me dijo Alice muy preocupada mientras se acercaba

Me duele un poco la mano pero no mas- le dije

Que te ha dicho el médico- me pregunto Jas

No ha venido- dije

Yo voy a llamarlo para que te revise te dejo en buenas manos- me dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente y saliendo

Chicos lo siento no quería que pasara esto ahora donde vamos a conseguir otro pianista- dije con pena

Pues te acuerda de la canción que una vez ensayamos y que tu aprendiste a tocar con una sola mano el día que te rete y te dije que no podías- me pregunto Alice

Si claro que me acuerdo pase toda la noche aprendiéndola para ganar tu apuesta y no ir a comprar por un mes- le dije

Pues que te parece si tocamos esa solo falta que Jas se aprenda la letra y listo- dijo

Por mi está bien denme la letra y yo me la aprendo rápido- dijo

Ok ahora que llegue te la doy- dijo Alice estábamos hablando de la cancio y de cuando ensayaríamos cuando llego Edward con el medico

Como estas Isabella como te sientes- me pregunto el doctor

Bien doctor aunque me duele un poco el brazo me siento de maravilla cuando me puedo ir- pregunte ansiosa ya que no me gustaban los hospitales

Mañana mismo ya que tengo que tenerte esta noche en observación- me contesto

Bueno bella nosotros nos vamos te vemos mañana- me dijo Jas mientras él y Alice me daban un beso en la mejilla y se iban

Edward tengo que hablar contigo acerca de tus exámenes- le dijo el doctor

Ok doctor dígame- dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado

Preferiría que fuera a solas si no es molestia- le dijo

Ok- dijo Edward- ya vengo amor- me dijo

Ok no hay problema- le dije pero estaba intrigada después de 15 minutos los cuales parecieron Horas entro Edward con cara de enojo- Que paso amor- le pregunte

Nuestras sospechas eran ciertas Tanya me drogo- dijo con rabia

Que¡- Grite esa zorra había drogado a mi Edward estúpida tengo ganas de matarla pensé

Si como lo oyes pero no te preocupes amor solo cálmate si- me dijo

Quiero matarla- dije con enojo- como se atrevió- dije muy enojada

Cálmate amor ella no se volverá a acercar a nosotros Ok- me dijo

Más le vale o si no la acribillo- dije

Te ves sexy enojada- me dijo Edward mientras me besaba

Edward- dije con diversión

Que es la verdad- me dijo

Te amo- le dije

Yo mas mi ángel mucho mas- me dijo y luego se acostó a mi lado para tararearme mi nana y así me quede dormida

**CHIC S GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR LEER LA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y ME SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO GRACIAS… LORE **


	27. DADA DE ALTA,HACIENDO PLANES Y CONFESION

CAPITULO 27: DADA DE ALTA, HACIENDO PLANES Y CONFESION

BELLA POV

Cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue a Edward a mi lado abrazándome se veía tan lindo pero yo tenía ganas de ir al baño por lo que suavemente aparte su brazo de mi cintura y me trate de levantar pero cuando lo hice me dolió todo el cuerpo y de mi labios salió un quejido el cual no paso desapercibido por Edward el cual se levanto rápidamente

Que pasa amor que te duele- me pregunto preocupado

Todo- conteste- pero es normal creo que aun estoy un poco magullada- le dije quitándole importancia

A donde ibas- me pregunto

Al baño pero te vi dormido y no quise despertarte- le dije a lo que él me beso

Amor cuando necesites algo no importa lo que sea solo llámame ok no importa si estoy dormido bueno- me dijo

Ok pero ahora me puedes ayudar a levantarme- le pregunte

Claro- dijo mientras me cogía de la mano sana y me llevaba hasta la puerta del baño

Gracias le dije mientras entraba al salir me recargue un poco en la puerta ya que todavía me dolía un poco los golpes luego de un rato seguí caminando suavemente y Edward no estaba en la habitación entonces cuando llegue al lado de la cama apareció Edward el cual me ayudo a acostarme

Amor estaba hablando con el doctor y dijo que Hoy te daba de alta pero que no tenias que hacer esfuerzos Ok- me dijo

Ok qué bueno que salgo odio los hospitales- le dije haciendo un mohín a lo que él me beso pero todavía había algo que quería decirle- Amor- lo llame

Dime – me dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello

Que vamos a hacer con lo que te hizo Tanya deberíamos denunciarla no crees- le dije

Si pero es que no hay pruebas de que haya sido ella y eso sería complicado a menos de que ella lo admita- dijo mirándome como cuando tiene una idea

Que planeas amor- e dije acariciándole el cabello el cual era suave

Tenderle una trampa para que confiese- le dije

Y como aremos eso- le pregunte

Mira yo puedo ponerle una cita y provocarla diciéndole que no tenia porque drogarme que yo quería estar con ella y cosas así para que crea que me gusta y quiero tener algo con ella- me dijo

No quiero- le dije haciendo un puchero- no quiero que te toque no me gusta la idea de que ella te bese y eso- le dije un poco enfadada

Amor, Princesa te prometo que no dejare que me bese pero es necesario para que podamos mantenerla alejada de nosotros- me dijo y en eso tenía razón

Está bien pero prométeme que no dejaras que te ponga las garras encima- le dije mirando a otro lado

Lo prometo me dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos y me besaba cariñosamente después de 2 horas el doctor me dio de alta y nos dirigimos al hotel al llegar todos nos esperaban en el living el otro profesor a cargo me dio la bienvenida y me dijo que para la próxima tuviera más cuidado y asi estuvimos hablando un rato pero cuando me sentí cansada me despedí de todos

Gracias por todo profesor Cullen- le dije ya que no podía llamarlo de otra forma delante de todos y me dirigi Junto con Alice y Jasper a mi habitación ya que teníamos que ensayar

EDWARD POV

Después de que mi ángel se fuera a descansar decidí poner en marcha mi plan así que me fui a mi habitación y coloque una cámara de video la cual escondí estratégicamente entre unos libros que había traído y ahora estaban sobre un estante luego de que me arregle un poco llame a Tanya

Hola- contestaron al otro lado de la línea

Hola Tanya hablas con Edward- le dije en tono inocente pero seductor

Hola Eddy como esas- me dijo de forma hipócrita y por el sobre nombre que odio

Bien y tu como estas perdóname por haberte hablado así anoche pero es que estaba asustado ya que Bella esta a mi cargo y no quería tener problemas- le dije en la mejor forma posible para que no notara que mentía

No te preocupes Eddy - me dijo la muy Zorra

Ok- le dije- y con respecto a lo otro quería saber si podemos repetir lo de anoche ya que quedamos a la mitad- le dije en mi mejor tono seductor

Claro Eddy no sabía que te había gustado tanto- me dijo la muy Zorra con voz contenta

Si me ha encantado y quisiera saber si podemos vernos en mi habitación- le pregunte

Claro en media hora estoy halla- me dijo

Ok no tardes te espero con ansias- le dije

Ya estoy Eddy deja me pongo muy guapa para ti y te veo halla- me dijo y corte

Estaba revisando que todo estuviera bien para cuando Tanya llegara y así hacerla confesar para que no se volviera a acerca a mí y mucho menos a mi Ángel estaba en eso cuando escuche como golpeaban asi que puse la cámara a grabar

Hola pasa- le dije a Tanya haciéndome a un lado

Hola Eddy- me saludo

Tanya quería preguntarte algo aunque eso en verdad no importa- le dije

Que me querías preguntar- me dijo

Tú me drogaste anoche verdad- le dije

No claro que No- me dijo haciéndose la Inocente

Como te dije eso no importa pero quería que supieras que n había necesidad tu me hubieras propuesto lo que quisieras y yo te lo hubiera dado- le dije

En serio- me pregunto

Claro es que tu eres hermosa y no puedo negar que me atraes de una manera brutal- le dije en tono seductor- además tu sabes que tienes más experiencia que Bella- le dije

Lo Hubiera sabido no Hubiera tenido que entrar a ese barrio de pobretones a conseguir la droga para dormir- me dijo

En serio tú hiciste eso por tenerme- le dije de forma que pensara que estaba orgulloso de lo que hizo

Claro Eddy yo quería que tu pasaras la noche con migo y por eso lo hice- me dijo orgullosa

Pero ya sabes que me tienes y cuéntame que fue lo que me diste porque yo no me di cuenta- le pregunte

Un poco de escopolamina pero ya no hablemos de eso más bien hagamos lo que íbamos a hacer- me dijo tratando de acercarse- además hay que aprovechar que esa niñita molesta esta en el Hospital- me dijo refiriéndose a mi ángel y eso me saco de quicio

No te me acerques- le dije con odio a lo que ella cambio su expresión

Pero Eddy que te pasa- me dijo en tono inocente

Que te LARGUES- le grite mientras la sacaba del cuarto luego me dirigí a la cámara y la revise efectivamente todo había quedado grabado a hora iba a pagar todo lo que hizo ya que por culpa de Ella mi ángel se había lastimado


End file.
